Rotting Emptiness's Tune
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: After Shinigami and Vaizards being dragged to Heoco mundo few are killed, though not as dead as they should be. instead, the new generation of Shinigami-Hollow is born and not only by the 'new' Vaizards. Contains blood,death,etc.and sumary still sucks [HALTED]
1. crawling in the dark

**Disclaimer**: don't own bleach or the song 'crawling in the dark' or hoobastank...i mean, by hoobastank

**Warnings**:...character's death, name and summary might change (if there would be second chapter..)

....i was planing to do another chapter like this for rengi (and i have the song too!), but don't be surprised if that will stay one..shot?Oo....one...damn, i forgot the world......

* * *

_**I will dedicate,  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending.  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take,  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing!**_

_**Show me what it's for,  
Make me understand it,  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.........**_

The boy laid on the sand that once was so white, now tinted with dark shades of crimson red and black. Even the boy's once pure white hair became slight darker dirty, and most of it painted red by his own blood from that nasty bump on the side of his head.

Or was it a blow?

The small captain wasn't sure, was it Kidou, or did that fox-face aggressively hit him with his Zanpakuto's hilt? More like a rock, very solid rock, or some iron ball. And it hurts, a_ lot._

He did had many more injuries, scratches, blade pricking his palms, and hole in his shoulder and stomach, where he didn't managed to avoid Shinsou and got stabbed....he couldn't avoid it when the grinning man aimed it to his chest, where the tenth captain's heart was beating rapidly with the rush of adrenalin. In that very moment, the heart had stopped from beating and the grin was wiped like this two things were really never exist (maybe, Hitsugays thought later, it really wasn't). The reason was the strawberry-blond woman that jumped between her captain and her childhood friend (or maybe loved one?) and took the stabbing-strike into her own heart.

After that, the fight between the white-haired boy and the silver-haired man became much more ugly.

Now the defeated boy-captain was all beaten up, his once full snowy white hair was down, more dull, like it was in his academy days, and of course, stained red streaks from his blood. His white haori wasn't anywhere in site (he left it with Matsumoto's body in Las-Noches) and the torn black shihakusho was more blacker then usual. There wasn't any clean place on his body anymore, everything was scratched, injured, damaged....and that hit on the head felt the worst (if we're talking about physical measurements).

Laying on his side, in his own blood, somewhere, gazing with dull eyes to distance, to the white endless desert and raven Sky, forsaken place called Hoeco-Mundo, with long silver red stained object close in view range, right in front of his eyes, in the center of big crimson sand-pool, with nothing but his Zanpakuto and bright shining dusty moon for company.

_**Help me carry on,  
Assure me it's OK to use my heart and not my eyes,  
To navigate the darkness.**_

How much time was he laying there like that?, surely not much. His body was still bleeding, expanding the borderlines of his bloody sand-pool. If he was laying there for long time, his small body would eventually run out of life-blood.

Dried out from energy. Dried out from will. And soon, dried out from blood. He would die, all alone, with nothing but sand, moon, and maybe few hollows that would come for his body later. But its ok - he was used to being alone.....

'_Alone...?....but...really, was i ever alone?...i had granny...and Hinamori.....Kusaka....Matsumoto........__**Hyorinmaru**__.'_

And with that thought, he wanted to _laugh _really hard. Unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to do so, but maybe its a good thing.

It would have been bitter laugh.

_**Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?**_

How long had he and Hinamori, his _sister-like_, had known each other? apparently not enough, because she believed her 'ho-so-KIND' captain, and she didn't even heard her lovely 'Aizen-taichou' speak! she just read his letter, with his handwriting, even though it could have been easily copied, and went to kill her younger 'sibling', despite what she always claimed; that she's the older should be the one watching her younger 'brother'.

Talking about Electra complex, ha?..or maybe that assumption is little _too_ harsh?...........

Well, Aizen was definitely KIND enough not to leave her alone, because she won't be able to bear her admirable father-figure (in full aspect of the world) leaving her to the favor of the..ahh..._dark side_. Instead of abandoning her, he was KIND enough to say goodbye before he stabbed her to death. Again.

This time, there wasn't any Unohana-taichou to heal.

To make sure she's really dead this time, Aizen vaporized her body with high level Kidou spell.

_**Show me what it's for,  
Make me understand it,  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer....**_

Matsumoto. His loyal friend. And dare he say, _The_ _most loyal fukotaichou ever_......(again, laughter. But he couldn't, didn't have the strength, so he just managed to chuckle in bitterness. It wasn't good idea, since it become blood choking.) Matsumoto was always skipping work and forgetting important things in the division's matters.

But she_ was _the most loyal lieutenant ever.

And she's dead now, too.

**But the most treacherous**.............

_**So when and how will I know?**_

..........................._Ichimaru Gin._

'_What was it?....what did Ichimaru told me when he was forcefully clutching me by my neck, almost strangling me to death, holding me bleeding above the ground, like some lifeless marionette? what had he said before he left me laying here, hands pinned to the sand with my own weapon, bleeding my soul to death?............what was it?, what did he said?!'_

_**How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me...........  
In front of me!**_

_He nearly froze his grandmother to death with his Reitsu._

_He was forced to fight his best friend from the academy becuase of his powers._

_Because that friend had the very same powers........................._

_**Show me what it's for.....  
Make me understand it..........  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer..**_

The bleeding was stopping now. Breathing coming short and quick, more like disrupted panting, escorting by coughing and blood choking again.

He let out frustrated growl, desperate to find his answer....cough. Blood.

He didn't have much time, he knew it. But he couldn't just die like that. First...he must understand......

_**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**_

_'Why?!_

_Two Shinigami shouldn't be able to obtain the same Zanpakutou!. Zanpakutou is a part of it's wielder's soul...but..Hyorinmaru was appearing once in few generations...one of the most powerful Zanpakutou in soul-society....._

_Won't just let anyone wield him!_

_..........My Reitsu._

_Kusaka was the most capable and smartest student. The second top of our class, after me.'_

_**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer..........**_

_"I had it figured out some time ago, in Seireitei. remember when Hinamori-chan was charging at you, believing you killed her dear Aizen-taicho, and you knocked her off?....it was quite cruel, you know. I also did some research about that k'saka Sojiro. And now Rangiku...though she's not really linked to this...but she did told me that you nearly killed your granny with that Reitsu of' yours....you know what i think?"_

_The silver-haird man pulled nearer the small ripped gasping figure he was grasping by the neck and whispered to the boy's ear in mocking tone._

_"I think you should listen to adults........... Shiro-chan."_

_Suddenly Hitsugaya was brutally thrown to the ground. He landed on his back with a chocked groan, but was turned over to the side by Ichimaru. The boy's hands was now positioned one on the other, and the other man took the defeated captain's cold sword._

_It let ichimaru touch it. __**Hyorinmaru let the enemy to use it against its wielder.**_

_As Ichimaru stabbed the boy's hands with his own Zanpakutou, so called part-of-his-soul, the man wasn't grinning. He's face wear serious expression and his eyes was slightly open, revealing two blood-red orbs. He said it, just before he left:_

_**"listen to your Zanpakutou, kid. Your fighting for the wrong side." **_

_**

* * *

**_

Electra complex: daughter in-love with the father. Oedipus complex is just the opposite (son==mother)

marionette: doll on strings.

I saw that i didn't really explained his feeling...personally, i think its seen in the way he thinks(= my writing) .............well?


	2. get out alive

**disclaimer**: don't own bleach. do not own the song **'get out alive'** by three days grace.

warning: character's death. spelling. swearing?....

....please don't kill me! important note in the end!

* * *

Walking on the edge of false hope, or rather kneeling, but it's just it; false.

They didn't have the chance of beating aizen in the first place. Just false hope.

...............He couldn't do anything

......................

_He can't feel unohana's reisu, and the beaten red-haired fukotaichou was always, still is, sucks in kido. This fact comes to fruition as he trys to heal his captain's wounds, but he can't even just stop the Noble's bleeding!_

_An __arrancar __(espada) wont leave his (hers) opponent (__enemy) __alive. Not a_ _shinigami._

_At least not in one-on-one battle. But it's three on one battle. It was, untill they came to help seeing as the raven-haired man was losing. _

_The third espada against the sixth division captain, his first lieutenant, and his adopted (yet, close to heart) little sister._

_To say that the sixth captain was winning, would be excessively estimated. It was the third espada, not the seventh._

_The odd things is, renji much preferred to be beaten by the third, since from what he'd saw, the blond espada isn't the type of person to play mind tricks on people's hearts._

_The blood continued to flow. Was it too late for treatment? even if not, there was no one alive that could heal in the area, te poor hanataro was the first to be killed when aizen came. The captain would die any moment now, yet the red-haired fukotaichou could not leave him...._

_'not him....not like rukia, not again!'_

_Kuchiki byakuya was his captain. The one that pushed him farther (even unconscious), made him who he was nowadays. He looked up to him. He admired him. He...._

_.......could not let him die. Not like this. Not by aizan's hands. Not like rukia._

_Kuchiki byakuya was lying on his back with dead's blank expresion , eyes open, yet blindfold, on the white not-so-polished floor, but shining from rosy red blood. The raven-hair dying figure was hardly breathing, his body covered with blood-stained crimson sakura petals. _

_Somehow, Senbonzakura didn't returned to her normal sword shape even after her wielder received that ferocious slice to his heart. The senkei form, rows and lines of pink glowing neon swords, just scattered to it's appropriate form of thousand sakura blades._

_The words the main traitor had whishpered to the red-haired man's ears only minutes ago before he left were still fresh in his head, filling his heart with disgust, and somewhere deep, very deep inside, a very little sense of sadistic-beauty._

_"just like rose's petals, though i must say that pink suits him more. Have you ever seen red sakura petals before, abarai-kun? it match's your hair perfectly."_

_He couldn't find the strength to speak, or to think, just knelt beside his dying captain, hands hanging above his red-stained body for unsuccessful attempt for useless kido. Renji always sucked at kido. It wouldn't work even now._

_Apparently the dying captain wasn't expecting of it to work, either. And the red-haired desperate fukotaichou was astounded when the hand of his noble captain shakely grabbed his shihakushou. His raven dark eyes somehow lightened in consciousness. His last words._

**_"No time for goodbye" he said,  
As he faded away..  
"Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes,  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you"  
Then he said:_**

_Kuchiki Byakuya did not put his life in someone's hands.....but hisana....took part of him when she died._

_"Renji......it was..my honor..to meet you..thank you...."_

_It was barely a blood chocking whisper, but the eyes of the red-haired widened; honor to know him. not only to be his captain, but..just meeting with him..?!_

_As the captain whispered his last words, dark orbs filled with soft emotion, like a lost child._

_"do..you think...........I would see hisana ag-gain?.....and...rukia...."_

_His clench on the red-haired's shihakushou tightened, Then his last breath...._

_"r-run..............."_

_**If you want to get out alive,  
oh, run for your life.  
If you want to get out alive,  
oh, run for your life..**_

Overwhelmed by shame.

_**"**_**_This is my last time" she said,  
As she faded away..  
"It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me"  
Then she said__.._**

_No one felt him approach._

_The shock was comprehensible and unexpected. One moment they were watching their captain and brother battling the third blond espada, the other moment red spray of blood filled their visions. But before any of them could react, the blade already stabbed through the raven-haired adopted noble, slicing her heart into two. In that very instant, the frightened red-haired was holding his bleeding childhood friend close to his chest, and the treacherous brunet was surrounded by thousand sakura swords._

_The short girl's words weren't exactly encouraging. Like she had gained a knew perspective the moment aizen had cut her._

_**If you want to get out alive,  
oh, run for your life..  
If you want to get out alive,  
oh, run for your life...  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive),  
oh, run for your life (Life),  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive),  
oh, run for your life................**_

_She was his closest friend. The one he swore not to let anything hurt her......._

_**If I stay it won't be long,  
Till I'm burning on the inside..  
If I go I can only hope..  
That I make it to the other side.........**_

_  
_Aizen killed both Kuchiki rukia and kuchiki byakuya. His dear childhood friend and his honorable superior.

Only he had left.

why?.................

_**If you want to get out alive,  
oh, run for your life.  
If you want to get out alive,  
oh, run for.................**_

Nothing.

That's precisely what the red-haired felt of himself.

Nothing. Zero. Naught. Failure. **Rukongai's street dog.**

**He **couldn't save his friend. Couldn't halp his captain- fulfilling he's duty as a vice-captain.

Even aizen didn't saw any use in him. He just played with him, leaving him with his dying comrades, knowing fully well that the red-haired couldn't do shit to halp them, or kill him, non the less.

**_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive),  
oh, run for your life...  
you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive),  
Run for...._**

But still, even though he wasn't capable enough to protect, or help, even though hes just a stray dog........... they want him to live.

_**If I stay, it won't be long,  
Till I'm burning on the inside..  
If I go I can only hope,  
That I make it to the other side..  
If I stay, it won't be long,  
Till I'm burning on the inside..  
If I go, if I go...........**_

_They had asked him to run away!_

_"Well? aren't you going to attack me, Abarai-kun?........ don't you want to avenge your fallen friend?...to protect the honor of your fallen captain?, its not like you can help them anyway, you must know that too."_

_Still kneeling Above his fallen superior, Abarai renji, the (once) proud vice-captain of the noble six division did not move, eyes hidden in the shadows. He just let the traitor go._

Abandoning any sense of honor he had left, to fulfill the last egoistical wish of his fallen precious ones.

_**And it hurts like hell!**_

_  
**Burning on the inside...  
Burning on the inside.....  
Burning on the inside........**_

**burning tears.**

* * *

killing matsumoto is one thing, but killing BYAKUYA just seems so..WRONG!O___o! don't worry! i didn't like it either, he and rukia will be back, don't know when, don't know where, or how (OK, actually i have a small idea...).. BUT THEY WILL BE BACK !!!!

( SHAKE: the toggle spellchecker shows me: SHAKILY, while the morfix dictionary shows me : SHAKELY, and that there's no such word as SHAKILY....help?)


	3. going down in flames

**Disclaimer**:.....HO, dear Sandy Claws ( AKA Santa Clows)...My only wish is.............TO BE GOD!! (still don't own bleach....for the moment.)

Sort of got this weird 'UN-whole feeling in myself' for not writing chapter for Soi-fong, seriously, have no idea why. Got addicted to this song: **'going down in flames'** by 3 doors down

* * *

**_Don't tell me what to think,  
Cause I don't care this time..  
Don't tell me what to believe,  
Cause you won't be there..._**

Again, Soi-fong stands to danger alone. And again, Shihouin Yoruichi isn't there to help.

Once, she had used to depend on her a lot. Yoruichi was her mentor, teacher, friend....idol. She worshipped her almost as Hinamori worshipped Aizen.

_'Yoruichi-sama.......'_

_**...To catch me when I fall,  
But you'll need me when I'm not here at all..  
-Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah..**_

And then she was gone. Vanished, without a word or at least a note. They had said she was a flee, hiding somewhere in the world of living. She didn't want to believe that at first, but as time pass, and the chief of the Shihouin clan never returned.

Ho, how much had she wondered if she even meant anything to her beloved idol at all.

Will she miss her if she herself was gone?...

_'No! I'm the chief of the special forces now! I'm a captain! I don't need........'_

_**I'm going down in flames,  
I'm falling into this again, yeah..  
I'm going down in flames,  
I'm falling into this again..**_

From that point and on she lived and managed her own self. Growing faster, stronger and independent, running the division and the special forces herself, and growing bitter and bitter everyday, falling into a big black burning hole of bitterness for each moment past.

_'I don't need help! I can perfectly manage on my own!'_

_**Don't tell me how life is,  
Cause I don't really want to know.  
Don't tell me how this game ends,  
Cause we'll just see how it goes..**_

She hated Yoruichi. Or so she though.

Yes, she hated her; for leaving her, for not taking her with her. She had though she was over with her, that the only think that was left is to kill her, make her pay for what she had done. She had though that cat-like woman was nothing to her now.

But when the said woman was back, she'd found out that she was wrong. Completely absolutely wrong.

_'What a shame it is. A captain of the Gutei thirteen and chief of the special forces is depending on someone else to save her life...'_

_**-Catch me when I fall,  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all..  
-miss me when I'm gone again, yeah..**_

Yes, she'd became the captain of the second division, the chief of the special forces, all in Yoruichi's footsteps, even the technique she had considered as hers wasn't like that.

_**I'm going down in flames,  
I'm falling into this again, yeah..  
I'm going down in flames,  
I'm falling into this again...**_

She'd found out she is still much depending on her, that she needed her more the she'd thought.

_**Now, I'm all the way down here...  
I'm falling....**_

And now Soi-fong is yet in another troublesome situation. She's hanging on one hand from a cliff in one of Las-Noches's ruined building, dried from all of her spiritual powers and almost all bones old and powerless from that second Espada's power, plus the hand she don't have.

_**I'm all the way....  
I'm all the way down here,  
I'm falling down..again....**_

And the building was falling apart with every passing second.

The two-braided woman clenched her burning fingers at the cold white shattering stone and gritted her teeth.

It's not like she gave up, it's just that she hadn't have any energy left anymore, not for pulling herself up, only for making sure she won't fall.

_**I'm falling down...  
I'm falling down...  
I'm falling down...**_

_*Crack.*_

One finger.....

_**I'm going down in flames,**_

Second finger.....

_**I'm falling into this again, ho yeah.....**_

Third finger.....

_**I'm going down in flames,**_

last two..................and down we go.

_**I'm falling into this again...**_

She closed her eyes and prepared for the crash.

_**Now, I'm all the way down here..  
-I'm falling...  
All the way...**_

Then she heard the rushing wind of silent footsteps.

_**All the way down here..  
I'm falling down....**_

"Are you ok, Soi-fong?"

_'But sometimes, a little help doesn't harm anyone.'_

"I'm fine, now."

_'You just need to learn how to let go.'_

_**...again now...I'm falling.....**_

_**down.**_

* * *

Ok,...that's just weird. I wrote a 'shonen-I' style chapter for Ranji and Byakuya (which is NOT!) , but couldn't bring myself to write something like that for Yoruichi and Soi-fong...which is actually kinda...well, you know.

Anyway, figure this chapter on your own.

I have found something much _much _**MUCH **more worse (and annoying) then comment-lack....*please imagine the pen..err- mouse shaking with fury as i write this:*

...`'`'...`/,.;-,./,..WRITERS BLOCK.,.,',./,'.,;'/,/./.,,,,,........v^..,.,.........,..'/.'!$%&(&^(%#.........*pen-mouse breaks*


	4. Breaking the habit

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach, Tito Kubo does (damn you). Or the song **'Breaking the habit'** by linkin park. (if it's by them, that obviously, they own it, not me )

* * *

In the pale lifeless desert, stood a little girl, ruffled and beaten with two short wild blond pigtails dressed in red tracksuit. Beside her stood a short-haired blond man with buttoned orange shirt and a tie, and in the same state a the girl beside her. They gazed at the huge, and now half ruined, white dome of Las-Notches.

_**Memories consume,  
Like opening the wound,  
I'm picking me apart again.**_

Although everyone was expecting to the situation to come so far and alarmed, what they call 'worst case scenario', Hiyori was the one with the most difficulty to accept how things have become.

_**You all assume,  
I'm safe here in my room,  
Unless I try to start again..**_

She hated changes. She was the youngest, the most hot-headed, hot-tempered, always one to jump to action first.

It was the same case with Urahara.

_**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose,  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused.. **_

She hated Urahara for replacing her captain, the one that she thought almost as her mother. She hated him for the changes in the twelfth division, and for treating her with kindness that she didn't want to accept from him.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream..  
I don't know why I instigate,  
And say what I don't mean..**_

She didn't know why she was so hot-blooded, but she just was, and it was manifested in her attitude toward the blond standing beside her. They fight and argued, yes, but beside that they were good friends. Actually, these fights is what showed how good friends they are. And sometimes she wasn't so hot-headed, but actually nice.

_**I don't know how I got this way,  
I know it's not alright..  
So I'm breaking the habit...  
I'm breaking the habit, tonight.**_

But it still didn't changed the fact that she hated changes. Hiyori was very possessive. She always defended of what's belongs to her of fear it would be taken from her. It took her some time to accept the new situation she and the other X-Shinigami from her group had got into, and then she did finally accepted it, That orange-berry-head came.

It was another change, that's why she didn't wanted to accept him, because of her personal feelings.

_**Clutching my cure,  
I tightly lock the door,  
I try to catch my breath again.**_

But she had no other choice then to accept, and she hated it.

That is why she didn't.

_**I hurt much more,  
Than anytime before,  
I had no options left again..**_

Her mother-captain: left. Urahara, Aizen: departing from Soul-Society with no other choice, living in the world of living, fighting against your evil-Hollow side to try and gain control other your soul or else, Ichigo....She hated not being able to choose and control her own life.

_**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose,  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused..**_

She hated it.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream..  
I don't know why I instigate,  
And say what I don't mean.. **_

She hated being so hot-headed, to not have control on her life, to not accept everything and be left with anger and malice and frustration.

**_I don't know how I got this way,  
I'll never be alright..  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit..._**

_**tonight,**_

"So what's now?" asked the two-pigtailed girl in her usual annoyed voice, though there was a tint of worry in it, remembering how, after they'd got to the war-zone at Karakura-replica, they were suddenly thrown with everyone else, including the shinigami, into a Garaganta that opened behind them.

_**I'll paint it on the walls..  
'Cause I'm the one at fault..  
I'll never fight again..  
And this is how it ends..**_

"I guess we'll just have ta' find everyone an' get out of 'yer."

Shinji stared at the dome, continuing Hiyori's thought-line by remembering how after they appeared in the desert, separated from everyone else, they had bumped into primera Espada and his little-girl-like Fraccion.

Perfect match; He against Stark (although the Espada told him that he's fighting only because he must obey Aizen's orders), and Hiyori, who hated to stay out, took in the Fraccion; Lilinette, who was hot-tempered exactly like her.

Aizen probably have his ways of communication, because the two suddenly disappeared; Sonidoed away back to the dome.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream..  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean..**_

The pigtailed girl knew her companion wouldn't chase them, so she didn't either.

The truth is, she was just so tired from all this.

_**I don't know how I got this way,  
I'll never be alright..  
So I'm breaking the habit...  
**__**I'm breaking the habit...  
I'm breaking the habit...**_

She hated being so hot-headed, to not have control on her life, to not accept everything and be left with anger and malice and frustration.

So she had decided to throw it all away; all the anger, the malice, the frustration, the wrath. It doesn't meant that she would stop being a little spoiled hot-headed brat, or stop smack Shinji in the face, but-

-But sometimes, you have no other choice then to accept and live with it. Not meaning stop struggling, but if it doesn't necessarily hurt you, you don't have to make it to hurt.

Just start again.

**_tonight._**

But 'to start again', doesn't mean you can just throw away old habits, especially if the habit is actually fan.

She smacked him with her sandal like always. "Wha' do ya mean 'I guess'?! of course it's what we need to-!!"

Her yell was cut-off as she and her fellow turned around to face a certain point in the deserts horizon, eyes widen in alert, pointing in their minds to a faint flickering amount of Reitsu.

A Shinigami's Reitsu.

But it wasn't a _Shinigami's _Reitsu in the dim sensation that had gotten the alarmed.

* * *

At first I thought to put this song to kira but in second thought i assumed that..well, it kinda suits Hiyori..in a way.


	5. Let it die

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach or the song **'Let it die'** by 'Three days frace'

Can you believe that i couldn't find song i was satisfied with? i mean, i was searching for song that..well, let's just say i have requirement, and 'On my own' was a bit to optimistic for the twist I'd plan in mind. So I used this song.

Anyway, there's a continue to this in chapter seven, although it all (characters) come together in the end (AKA the chapter I'm aiming for now,_ **not **_the end of the story, don't worry)

* * *

_**We had fire in our eyes...  
In the beginning, I..**_

The violet-haired Shinigami has stood on the edge of white not-very-steady structure, pressing his blood-stained right hand to his left waist-side and gazing at far blank horizon with an attempt for steady deep breathing and keep of focused vision.

_**Never felt so alive...  
In the beginning, you..**_

_'It would have been avoided if you just let me.'_

_**You blame me, but...**_

"I know."

_**It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,**_

_'Then why?!'_

_**I just don't wanna hear it anymore!**_

".........Why indeed?......"

_**I swear I never meant to let it die,  
I just don't care about you anymore..  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,  
I just don't care about you anymore...**_

_'You better get down before this building collapse with you in it. You're already in bad shape.'_

"I'm _on _it, Kujaku, not_ in _it." The injured man sighed and leaped over the building to a lower point of the collapsing structure. But instead of landing on his feet and _staying _on it, he tripped on crack in the stoned sructure and rolled all the way down.

Yumichika swore and groaned as he shifted his healthy hand from the bleeding waist to steady himself and tried to get up, and being dizzy with one broken arm didn't help much either.

He cursed those three stupid Arrancars that he bumped into earlier.

_**We had time on our side,  
In the beginning, we..  
We had nothing to hide,  
In the beginning, you...**_

Since he didn't managed to escape before the building finally collapsed, the fifth seat was stuck in close area, and the only way get out of there was to continue through the entrance that was revealed and down the halway.

So he stumbled, clenching his bleeding waist and whispering sword in one hand and using his shoulder on the wall for support

But his injured state got the worst of him.

_**You blame me, but...**_

_'Use that healing Kidou. I know you tried it once, and you didn't even needed training, you're a natural geni-'_

_**It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore!**_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_**I swear I never meant to let it die,  
I just don't care about you anymore..  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,  
I just don't care about you anymore...**_

Yelling isn't a good idea when you try to stay alive. It makes you pant and takes all energy out of you. And in this case, it's also futile, since he couldn't shut the fact that Ruriirukujaku was actually right;

Maybe it was the fact that his Zanpakuto was a purely Kidou-type, green and blue, probably the purest there is. Or maybe that in every pasture (in this case, the eleventh squad) must have a black-sheep in it, but Yumichika was indeed a natural genius in Kidou. He even might be better then Hinamori, since he's much older then her.

But not much experienced at it.

**_You say that I didn't try..._**

**_You say that I didn't try..._**

**_You say that I didn't try..._**

At the first practical lesson in Kidou at the Shinigami-academy, he was put in line with Ikkaku and another guy. The two appeared to be really bad at controlling their spiritual power, because the huge blast they caused together with their spells, along with the smock and the yard that was on fire was enough to dismiss the class till their next lesson.

It was also enough to make sure that no one noticed the burned target-board with prefect circle-shaped hole almost in the very center. (Everyone would get distracted if they'd got blasted in their faces.)

After that incident Ikkaku bursted in fury and said that Kidou is for pussies.

Apparently, the eleventh division thought Kidou users as cowardly weakling.

_**I swear I never meant to let it die,  
I just don't care about you anymore...**_

He pretended being bad at Kidou, only good enough to pass the final academy exams. And since it was the eleventh they aimed to, Kidou-requirement wasn't that much big of deal anyway.

_**It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,  
I just don't care about you anymore...**_

He was decisive not to let anyone find out about his Kidou gift, or his Kidoutype Zanpakuto. Especially after he understood that that this stupid full-of-idiots squad have became the closest thing to family he ever had.

He was sure that loosing his position, his pride, his so-called 'family', would be much worse then loosing his Zanpakuto.

_..........His desire, pasion.....his own will and soul._

He started thinking if it was all worth it.

_**I just don't care about you anymore...**_

As he walked slowly he saw a flash of black and white in the far end of the hallway. The walls of the hallway wasn't white, they were grey, and so does the 'light' in the end of it. The black and white he saw was clean, glowing....well, only the white.

_'It could be Arrancar...'_

That's what he thought, until he saw the source of the black; a man dressed in black, with sunglasses and grasping a sword, crashing into the wall......Iba.

To say that the fifth seat was happy would understatement. Especially when the fukotaichou of the seventh glanced to the side and noticed him there.

_**I just don't care about you anymore...**_

Yumichika was panting, exhausted, worn out, dirty, beaten, ruffled, with one broken arm from the fight with Coolhorn, bad bleeding injury that needs to be taking care of soon or it'll turned out bad, and on top of that he was pretty sure that one of these Arrancars he met had stabbed him in the upper back. The problem was that he lost all sensation there, so he couldn't tell how bad it is.

He could, however, feel his Shihakushou all wet and sticky in the lower back.

So yeah, he was pretty damn glad to see another fellow out there.

But he wasn't too happy when the far end of the hallway suddenly collapsed and blocked any possible exit.

He just stared and blinked.

_'Is it worth your life? does your pride worth your soul?......no, that's not it._

_**There's no pride in living in lie.'**_

_**I just don't care about you anymore...**_

But what Yumichika was thinking was something else.

It hit the bottom line.

_"...._That's it._ Screw the eleventh division!"_

_**I just don't care about you anymore...**_

_"Hadouno roku-juu-san:_ _**Raikohou!"**_

* * *

Hadou no roku-juu-san: Raikohou.

Way of destruction\destructive art number sixty three: lightning burning howling. Or more simply: the Kidou Shiba Kukaku used on aizen with one hand :D.


	6. In the end

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach or the song **'In the end'** by Linkin park

I'll eat my new 'Vodka' tagged hat if anyone doesn't know this song.

* * *

Somewhere, in the midst halls of Las-Noches, four people occupied Aizen's throne room.

_**It starts with..  
One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time.**_

Kira, the current lieutenant of the third, was kneeling beside the beaten figure of his fellow vice-captain of the ninth with his hands positioned above him, performing healing Kidou, with the two Vizards, X-captains of the same divisions aside them, on guard. One with cut grey hair, the other with long slick blond wavy strands.

_**All I know..  
Time is a valuable thing,  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away.**_

"So it had come down to this, ha..." mused the grey-haired vizard; Muguruma Kensei. Hisagi looked up to him.

"Saw that coming?"

The vizard sighed and looked around. "Define 'that'..."

_**It's so unreal..  
Didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know,  
Or wasted it all, just to watch you go..**_

They had a brief moment of acquaintance, before the Garaganta sucked them and emitted them inside of Las-Noches, though there were only the two lieutenants, with the silver-haired creepy Ichimaru Gin grinning widely at them, like a hunting snake before cornering its prey.

Somehow, Hisagi was the one to recieve the most damage.

_**I kept everything inside,  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart,  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when..**_

In that short acquaintance, the ninth fukotaichou was very much surprised to find out that the X-Shinigami Vizard had actually remembered him, as the kid he saved long ago. And maybe it was because non of the Vizards could really forget that same day, or perhaps it was the 69 tattoo on his face, though the Vizard (and everyone else that knew the story of it) couldn't not to wonder why the brunet choose to show the tattoo on his face.

Hisagi just wondered why the hell 69.

_**I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall to lose it all,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter...**_

The reason that Hisagi decided to become a Shinigami in the first place was Mugurume Kensei. Even his Zanpakuto resembled his in the name, though he didn't really new it.

"..I guess you worked hard to become a vice-captain." Mused the grey-haired man.

Kira was the one who replayed. "And failed twice on the entrance exams in the academy."

Hisagi twitched. "Thanks for the clarification, Kira."

"You're welcome, now stop moving."

"Why, You...."

**_One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme,  
To remind myself how.._**

But non-the-less Kensei was right; He did work hard to achieve his goals. And although Tousen wasn't his idol, the blind captain definitely managed to gain some respect, _much _respect, in the lieutenants heart.

To bad it all turned out for nothing.

_**I tried so hard,  
In spite of the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like I was part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
I'm surprised..**_

How can he be his vice-captain and not figure out that something happening?.....though Kira and Hinamori was in much worse position; Aizen had tried to kill his lieutenant, and succeeded. And Kira was a under that freak, Ichimaru...

But what he really wanted to know, is how he managed to not to be draggedto the twisted game of all of this. Even the tenth division was directly connected, and he, being the second-in-commend of one the traitors...

_**It got so far..  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me in the end...**_

He hoped at least to meet Tousen to get some explanation. Aizen said that Kira, Hinamori and Abarai were his pawns the moment he saw them, but what about him? if Aizen got rid of Abarai because he was too observant, then what about Hisagi? top of his class, excellent Shinigami....and yet they managed to make fun of him.

He thought he new his captain, but that's all; a simple thought. An illusion

"Done." Announced the blond fukotaichou when he done healing and got up on his feet.

"Then let's get moving. I saw the Soutaichou thrown inside as well. Perhaps everyone else are gathering right now." Said the blond Vizard, Otoribashi Rojuro, known to his friends as '_Rose'_. "that, if they are not dead by now."

_**You kept everything inside,  
Ad even though I tried, it all fell apart,  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when..**_

As they walked in the hallway out of the throne hall, Hisagi sank into his thoughts..

He decided to just let it go. Tousen was right in the most of his ideas, even though his latest announce to Komamura about his idea of justice was a bit gory. But the lieutenant couldn't just throw all of his memories away.

Tousen was, is, a traitor. He is not his captain anymore, that is all there is to it.

And anyway, there is one question that worried him and his fellow lieutenant at the moment.

Why had Ichimaru Gin fled? he could have beat them so easily, kill them right then and there.

_**I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall to lose it all,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter...**_

Instead he ran off to somewhere. Without a word, they even didn't saw his usual venom grin fading off as he simply left them to be. They reaction was surprise more then anything else.

It was mare minutes after that the two Vizards had found them.

For a moment, they had thought that maybe, just maybe, Ichimaru had second thoughts about killing them.

But he disappeared so suddenly, that that thought was dismissed almost immediately.

_'But why?.......was it order from Aizen?...perhaps a Tente-Kura from one of the...no, that's impossible; Arrancars can't use Shinigami's Kidou...maybe...'_

Like telephatic, the thirds lieutenent replayed his thoughts.

"I know why he left."

_**I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
And for all this,  
There's only one thing you should know..**_

As Hisagi and the Vizards came around the corner, seeing Kira standing in place, the blond moved aside to reveal something laying on the dirty white blood-pool stained floor behind him.

"Che." Spat Kensei. "Killing a woman. A low-point expected from Aizen and his antics." although he couldn't see the face, there were two pretty big bulges that didn't left room or imagination. They also could see the adge of pink fabric and long orange strands of what could only be an hair.

"But she appears to be a captain," said his longed-hair blond friend, eyeing the Haori. "It's only to be expected."

"She's not." Hisagi tried to ignore the stinging annoying ache in his heart due to seeing the strawberry-blond's dead corpse lying face-covered with the not-so-white-anymore torn Haori with the blood-stained number ten on it.

He turned to look at the exit examining the beginning of white depressing-looking desert, trying to peek through the many unidentified Reitsu signs mixing unrecognizably with one another, for two certain persons. At first he thought he found something familiar, yet unfamiliar Reitsu before two others appeared in its sensation and interrupted the lead.

"It's no use....I can't focus on finding someone alone in this mess." The failure brunet sighed. "...I can't sense Ichimaru nor Hitsugaya-taichou."

"They probably fighting..." mumbled Kira as he remembered the first and last time theses two powerful fighters fought each other, back in Seireitei. "If he was mad for making Hinamori-kun hurt then...." '_then by kiling his own lieutenant...........'_

But that wasn't the only thought crossing both lieutenant's mind; wasn't Matsumoto Ichimaru's dear friend? they even grew together..........so how could the sly sneaky x-captain spare the lives of two that he had manipuleted from the very start, but kill someone that he supposed to hold dear?!

_**I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
And for all this,  
There's only one thing you should know..**_

"What do you mean by 'she's not'?...though, that Haori looks a bit small on her..." mused the grey-haired Vizard. "..And it doesn't look like she's actually wearing it, either."

Kira tugged at the Haori to uncover the woman's closed-eyed face and announced.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukotaichou of the tenth division."

_**I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter..**_

After the betrayal, Hisagi thought, hoped, not to trust anyone, but that just impossible; he new he trusted Kira, or Abarai, or Ukitake.

Now, that would be a shock if Ukitake had betrayed, but he thought that was impossible, and that's exactly what he hated, since it's the same mistake they did with Aizen and Tousen.

Truth to be told, he didn't thought Kira to be weak and wimpish at all. After what happened with Ichimaru, he still even had no doubts about trusting Amagai. But even after that, they all still had faith in their comrades.

_**I had to fall to lose it all..**_

Or maybe they were just too naive.

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter...**_

They were starting to wonder if it's all worth it.

* * *

Review, it makes the world a better place!


	7. Good times

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach or the song **Good Times** by Finger eleven.

The moment I heard this song I knew I just must use it. So here it is ^_^

* * *

"Wha....?....Ayasegawa?!....what did you do?" as he looked at the scattered rocks, chunks of stones, smashed wall and big hole from where the ceiling collapsed minutes ago, Iba knew it was a silly question. But even if the fifth-seat blow up the block to open a breach, it doesn't explain why a lightning came out of the blocking rocks as the breach was made.

_**Something has stuck in underneath my skin,  
Eyes all looking in for something within,  
Somewhere in here...**_

"Just a Kidou spell. There's not much I can do with one broken arm, now is there?" answered Yumichika with annoyed voice. He ignored Iba's stunned looks as he stepped inside where they were and looked around. For a moment the vice-captain thought he saw the man's eyes glowing in green-yellow, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Just a Kidou?!" Iba gulped. "...But..that lighting was..."

"Raikohou. I saw Shiba Kukaku use it with one hand on the Sokyoku heal...it's a sixty-level Hadou.." Komamura replayed quietly. Iba was sweat-dropping_. "Just a Kidou?!!"_

"So, who were you fighting?" asked the dark-haired Shinigami, obviously trying to control his current mood into something that sounded less pissed. "I can't see anyone else here.."

Letting his lieutenant recover from the surprise of a Shinigami from the eleventh using high-level Kidou spell, the captain of the seventh replayed. "He run away when he saw the lightning strike. Either way, we shouldn't stay in one place, come on."

_**Now everything I say gives this all away,  
Senses deadened again,  
Nothing lives today,  
Not in here..**_

He stopped.

"What?" the captain of the eleventh turned around to look at his third seat behind him the moment he noticed that he had stopped walking.

Ikkaku just stood there, staring at nothing with crossed eyebrows and narrowed eyes. "I'm not sure......I've been tyring to locate Yumichika's Reitsu but...it feels like.....don'know.....wrong or something..."

_**..Here in your head..**_

_'Something's wrong.'_

_**Careful, what you're feeling,  
On the inside,  
You should try to remember..  
The good times, and the high life..  
Are you feeling alright?**_

"...Hey, are you ok? you look like trash." asked the sunglasses-wearing lieutenant. The fifth seat give him hard annoyed glare.

"Why, thank you. How very consoling from you. I'm perfectly fine." He burst and marched forward.

The fukotaichou, of course, didn't believed him. Before the collapsing, when he glanced aside and saw him, he was barely in position to stand, let along casting a sixty-level Kidou spell, but now he's walking fine, breathing fine- and really pissed although trying to stay calm.

But what really surprised him, was the Kidou. The eleventh division looked down upon Kidou. Iba himself doesn't have a problem with that, but if someone in the eleventh division would have used it, especially someone so strongly connected to their third seat, which he himself knew quite long time, he sure would have known. Especially a high-level one; there's no way someone could have pulled it up without earlier practic.

Also, there was that bright-green-yellow glow he thought he saw in his supposed pale-purple orbs. The lieutenent was preety sure that the source of the green was from the Kidou. It was that bit of yellow that left him uncomfortable, although he didn't knew why it even bugged him.

_**Felt that I belonged,  
And now I feel that gone,  
Where it all went wrong,  
I traced it all along,  
Back here again..**_

The dark-violet-haired man continued walking between the seventh captain, with the division's vice right behind him.

Yumichika knew something's wrong, despite saying he's fine.

He shouldn't have used Kidou, not just because he was firm in his resolution not to use it because of his current eleventh roots, but he _couldn't _use it; he hadn't left enough Reitsu for this, not to mention one that is high-level.

And It was his first timeusing this spell.

_**There was something calling me to negativity,  
Dark covering me,  
Shrouding every scene I'm cast in...**_

He slowed down, letting the lieutenant behind him pass ahead.

Yes, he was very annoyed when the ceiling collapsed after seeing Iba, but not enough to loose control over his tamper. He decided not to use his sword if it means someone would find out about it, and was certain to die and not let anyone discovering about it. He decided not to take anymore risks like with Hisagi, although one of the reasons he did it was that the ninth division wasn't it good terms with his squad and weren't seeing much, as to their captain's disliking to Zaraki-taichou.

It was a split-second risky decision, and of course, he didn' knew that Tousen was soon to depart at that time.

_**Careful, what you're feeling,  
On the inside,  
You should try to remember..  
The good times, and the high life..  
Are you feeling alright?**_

So what triggered him?

_'Moreover, where that energy burst came from? and I shouldn't have gotten so heated just because of.....dammit, even when some idiots like that coolhorn mocks my infinite eternal elegant beauty I keep cool calm pose.'_

_'Right. But you must admit that it felt absolutaly wonderful.'_

'_Really!..well...but I still don't loose control over myself so easily...even if I do, I don't just go and use Kidoou! I'm not used to-'_

"..wh-Taichou!" Iba almost crashed into his captain's huge form, walking deep in thoughts and not noticing they had stopped. Komamura was staring at the fifth-seat few meters behind them. At first Iba thought of calling him to hurry up, but he felt a big paw on his shoulder.

"No. Look." The vice looked at his captain that was staring eyed-narrowed ahead. He too looked at the Shinigami behind them. The fifth-seat stood froze in his face, with blank expression and...

".....Why...his eyes glowing?...."

And then they felt it.

"That Reitsu...it's--!!" He unsheathed his *Tanto sword

_**Careful, when you're feeling,  
Out of your mind,  
You should try to remember..  
The strong lines, in the spotlight..  
Till you're feeling alright..**_

_'...You're not Ruriiru-Kujaku.' _It was a statement. Yumichika turned around in his inner world.

_**Please answer,  
I'm calling just to find out...**_

"It's a dead-end, Yachiru. _Again!_that's it! Ikkaku, you're leadi- Wha-Oi! come back here, where are you running to?!"

_**If you could be here for me when I crack...**_

"Ken-chan, he left......OK! turn here!"

"But it's the dead-end!"

_**The answer came,  
I found it buried in the trash there...**_

The bald run as fast as he could.

_**I saw it stare...**_

_Pale colorless porcelain-like skin. white clothes........_

_**I saw it stare...**_

_Eye-feathers in two shades of bright-cerulean and indigo, bright-purple cowl....._

_**I saw it stare...**_

_White hair........green-yellow eyes........._

_**I saw it stare...**_

_........Orange-hilted sword._

_**Careful, what you're feeling,**_

They collide.

_**On the inside,**_

"Ma..-Madarame!"

_**You should try to remember..**_

"Iba-san...what the hell is this?"

The bald spoke in low husky tone, utilizing every bit of power he and Houzekimaru have to block the one charging full force at him, or rather at Komamura and Iba behind him; he managed to appear just in time to block the violet-eyed man;

His friend- he'll deal with him.

_**The good times, and the high life..**_

But in all of his nightmares he hadn't expected anything like _this_.

His supposed friend was hovering about half a meter above the floor, drawn blade pushing down against Ikkaku's sword and hilt. And as attacker pressed even harder, the bald was pushed down, smashing and shattering the stone floor beneath him even more.

But what he ment was Yumichika's face.

_'..That Reitsu....it's Hollow's.....no. It's like __**theirs**__.'_

There's was something white forming on his face.

_**Are you feeling alright?**_

_'You really want to live like that for the rest of your worthless miserable little life?'_

_**Careful, when you're feeling,**_

_'Hiding yourself for these ignorant fools out there?'_

_**Out of your mind,**_

_'Don't you remember how it really feels to be powerful? remember, everytime you absorbed someone's Reitsu...' _

_**You should try to remember..**_

_'Funny, is it?..if I'll manage to do what Ruriiru-Kujaku couldn't....'_

_**The strong lines, in the spotlight..**_

_'Ho well, sorry; but you can't do to me what you did to him. I have no intention of hiding my power!!'_

_**Till you're feeling alright..**_

As they continued colliding, the white liquid-like on the dark-haired man's face has started taking shape. It solidifed around his right top side.

The next thing Ikkaku laid eyes on was one black sclera, narrowed pupil and yellow-green glowing orb.

_**Careful,**_

Komamura and Iba moved out of the way just in-time as the bald was sent flying to the far side of the hall they were walking pass and crashing to the other side, leaving him sunk into the damaged shattering wall.

_**what you're feeling,**_

"Madarame!"

**_On the inside,_**

And before any of them managed to move, the supposed Shinigami was infront of the crushed wide-eyed man with his blade at the bald's neck.

Then suddonly the not-so-Shinigami's green-yellow orbs widened, but before he could react he was out-cold.

The last thing Ikkaku saw in his friend's eyes before the later collapsed to the floor was the shattering mask and black and green-yellow fading to blank-violet and white.

_**You should try to remember..**_

The guy was wearing sunglasses, green jogging-suit and had a star-shaped like Afro hair-style. He looked down to the passed out figure. "Hmm...that's going to problematic." Suddenly he raised the body and threw it over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow him for a while." The Vizard said to them.

_**The good times, and the high life..  
**_

Comprehending at least parts of what's going on, battered Ikkaku tried to stable himself with his hilt. "I'm going with you!"

The man immediately dismissed him. "No. Besides, you're not even in condition to walk, I think you have a few ribs broken, better get it taken-cared of." Not letting Ikkaku enough time to protest, the man turned to Komamura that already was beside them, with Iba trying to help his third-seat friend.

"Don't expect back him anytime soon."

And with that, Aikawa Love, along with Yumichika's body, was gone.

**_...Are you feeling alright?..._**

* * *

*Sclera- the white part of the eye.  
*Ichimaru Gin has Wakizashi. Iba's sword much shorter, like knife. I've found out it's called 'Tanto'. apperantily Unohana's is 'Nodachi' or 'Odachi' (long swords)...and I thing Renji's and Iba's Shikai sword-forms are 'Zanbato' (all info' goes to Wikipedia).

I actually did small research about colors. I didn't want to give him cyan feathers because it looked a little too gleaming. At first thought about putting the green in the feathers but took it to the eyes. I even tried to paint a picture with the windows painter but...sorry, you wont see it. He looked like a dead toad -_-. So..if anyone with photoshop ('cause I don't have) would someday want to do a small favor and paint H-Yumichika, I would highly appreciate it ":D.

And...I'M SOOO SORRY! A while ago I was complaining about lack of reviews. i take it all back! I have the most adorable (expanding vocabulary) wonderful great terrific readers! *^*! LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU! *sniff*. (including these who didn't review ^_^)


	8. Invincible

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own bleach. I don't own the song **Invincible** by skillet.

...Ok, I must say, this chapter was pain in the ass until I actually started writing it, but it went out not that bad. What I do except is the next two chapters, which is about....you'll see.

* * *

_**I, I'm invincible,  
I'm indestructible,  
It's my destiny.. **_

Captain of the eighth division, Kyoraku Shunsui, scratched his head, sighing. "Really, there's no-one around here..."

In the other side of the room, the ex-lieutenant of the same division and now a girl-Vizard, Yadomaru Lisa, braked at hin from the other side of the walled space. "Don't loose your guard! don't forget where we are."

_**I, I'm invincible,  
I'm unshakable,  
Through the truth in my soul..**_

"I know, I know...." Ha murmured, turning to look at his old friend. "But man, that Arrancar brat is really something; appearing out of nowhere and attacking us from behind...I still don't understand why we were pulled so suddenly inside Hoeco-Mundo.."

"Yeah, well, that's war for ya; it's all about power and strategies. It doesn't supposed to be fair." Declared the Vizard girl.

"..I didn't said anything about it being fair.." Mumbled the hat-less captain.

_**You know you just can't kill a man when he's dead,  
You know the spirit survives.. -invincible!  
You can't stop the advance of the Kingdom to come,  
You know the truth is alive.. -invincible! **_

"I'm done." Announced the captain of the fourth, standing up and holding her hand to help her patient. Ukitake stood up.

"Thanks, Retsu. You're a life-saver. A walking miracle, really. I thought we were dead for sure this time."

"Oy, Kyoraku, don't kill me already! I'm still here, don't I?" Protested Ukitake, but the coughs didn't made it sound as cheerful as he planned it to.

"I saw the Garaganta opening from far away," Spoke Unohana. "Between all of you, Ukitake was in the most critical condition, so I left Isane with Sado-san ans Shunpued here. But..." She glanced to where the Vizard girl was standing. "I must say, that's an unexpected surprise..."

_**To be invincible,  
Is unattainable,  
Without sacrifice.. **_

"What, you didn't really thought I'll die so easily!" Lisa scowled after the two captains explained to Unohana what happened.

"At that time, we didn't really knew what to think. I mean, no one could suspect such a good guy like Aizen. Though I must say; I didn't really believed Urahara would do this to his allies. I saw how worried he was over Sarugaki..."

"Well, we were all led astray." Murmured Kyoraku, helping his friend walk by supporting his arm over his shoulder.

"'Good-guy' my ass. Shinji saw right through him. That's more then any of you (or us) did." she scolded

"Like I said, we were all led astray. But I still can't figure out how no one had Suspected that there's somethings wrong with _Ichimaru_.." Mused Kyoraku.

"That's me too. But Hitsugaya-kun suspected him." Reminded Ukitake. "And Retsu too.."

"It was just because of my experience in the fourth division. If Aizen had not decided to use a fake corpse back then, I might have never suspected him in the first place." Said the braided woman with grief in her voice, supporting Ukitake from the other side.

"And as for Hitsugaya, he was kind of manipulated. Though, I have a feeling that he still doesn't like Ichimaru much." Chuckled the captain of the eighth. Ukitake, sweating beside him, murmured;

"That's to put it mildly, Kyoraku. hadn't you felt it?...both Reitsu pressure disappeared, too..."

_**Feel, feel the birth inside,  
The life that cannot die,  
Are you invincible?..**_

"What's really interests me," Said Lisa. "Is how he convinced that Tousen to join him. I didn't knew the guy so good, but from what Kensei told us, he's a justice freak. Unless Aizen has invented a new justice controls.."

"Dictatorship, perhaps?..."

"That's not funny, Kyoraku..." Ukitake sighed.

_**You know you just can't kill a man when he's dead,  
You know the spirit survives.. -invincible!  
You can't stop the advance of the Kingdom to come,  
You know the truth is alive.. -invincible!**_

"Unohana-taichou!"

"Isane," Said Unohana, seeing her lieutenant approaching her with Sado and a third person. "We are alright." She said, answering Isane's unspoken question. "I healed most of Ukitake-taichou's critical wounds, but he still needs a close watch. How are things over here?"

"Well...we were waiting you , and suddenly he appeared.." The tall woman said, pointing at the third person.

"Tsukabishi Tesai. I believe you're here to get us of Hoeco-Mundo?"

"That's right. Urahara-dono still can't pass through any gate from the living-world, so he did his bast so I would be able to pass and help you get back. However, I'll be needing an assistant."

_**  
..Invincible.. **_

_**..Invincible..**_

"Everything at a time." Said Ukitake. "First, we need to find the others. Has anyone saw Genryusai-sensei?" But he didn't have a chance of receiving answer, since he stumbled to the ground.

"Here," mumbled Chado, and replaced Unohana, using his strength to help the thirteen captain to stand.

_**You know you can't kill a man when he's dead,  
You know you can't... **_

_**You know you can't...**_

_**You know you can't... **_

_**You know you can't... **_

_**You know you can't...**_

"You really shouldn't strain yourself, Ukitake." warned Kyoraku. "I'll take controls from here. And I think I saw Yama-ji get sucked too."

"Everyone was pulled through it." Said Lisa. "Though.." She mused. "It would be really stupid from Aizen to bring the most powerful Shinigami to his headquarters...unless he have has something really really strong in here..."

"By the way," remembered Ukitake. "Sado-san, where's your friends?"

"..I don't know. Last I saw them Ishida and Inoue was in the same tower where Ichigo was fighting the fourth Espada. I tried to locate them, but the air is fill with this spiritual sense. Locating something individual is impossible, at least for me."

"Me too." Mumbled Isane. "But Unohana-taichou was able to feel Ukitake-taichou!"

"Only because his Reitsu was spiking and he was close enough."

"You mean like this?" Suddenly Lisa said, and they all looked up, sensing the spike of a high familiar spiritual pressure.

"Genryusai-sensei..."

"He's letting us know where he his. I Think it's coming this way... I suppose we should get going then." Suggested Kyoraku.

_**You know you just can't kill a man when he's dead,  
You know the spirit survives.. -invincible!  
You can't stop the advance of the Kingdom to come,  
You know the truth is alive.. -invincible!**_

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Obviously. That's my cue, then." And she turned the other direction.

"You're not coming with us?" Wondered Kyoraku. "Nanao-chan misses you, you know...ha, but I don't think Yama-ji would be so happy..."

"Ye, well, tell her I said 'hi'. "she waved him off. "Besides, hadn't you heard what Shinji said earlier? we're not on your side."

"Hoo! wait!" Ukitake called after her. "You said you were on Ichigo's side."

"Yeah, so? it's only your Soutaichou who thinks there's only two sides." She snored.

"..Aren't you going with her?" Kyoraku asked Chado. "They really did say they're on Kurosaki Ichigo's side...you're his friend too, aren't you?"

'Ahh..." Chado sweat-dropped. "..I don't know these people...."

"Where's Tsukabishi-san?" Ukitake asked, looking around. "He was just here.."

"He said he'll be back soon." replayed Unohana. "I assume the Vizards would want their own way back..."

"We'll better start walking. " Mumbled Kyoraku. "Yama-ji can lose his Patience really fa-_woh_!"

_**You know you just can't kill a man when he's dead,  
You know the spirit survives.. -invincible!  
You can't stop the advance of the Kingdom to come,  
You know the truth is alive.. -invincible!**_

Spread all over the floor on his face, and with nasty bump on the head, Kyoraku heard the voice of his lost lieutenant one last time, yelling at him.

"And don't kill Nanao with your pervert-ness. And stay alive!"

Ukitake chuckled. "You better listened to her."

Kyoraku grinned. "You too. Don't die on me any time soon."

"Sure, sure." The thirteen captain murmured with a smile, and with Sado's help, started stumbling to where the captain-commander was.

Kyoraku lifted himself from the ground.

"Pervert-ness?...look who's talking."

_**You know you can't kill a man when he's dead.**_

_**"I heard that!"**_

* * *

Hint for the next chapter: let's see..no any enemy that disappeared from the latest manga chapters?...


	9. Kryptonite

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach nor the song **kryptonite **by 3 doors down.

**Disclaimer** **2**: I **HATE** movie maker. I call it: The Movie-KILLER. (see note down)

I know I said that this chapter should be Grimmjow..but I really wasn't sure who to put first. So Grimm is next :D.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"I'm fine, Inoue. You haven't done healing Ishida yet, right? you should concentrate. Don't worry about me."

_**I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,  
I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time,  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah...**_

Peeking a half glance to were the bettered arm-disassembled Quincy laid down under the girl's healing shield, Ichigo set leg-crossed on the edge of the destroyed crumbling surface that was his and the Quarto Espada's battleground. shirtless and looking down.

_'....You......help...you...I'll.....help...you....'_

All he wanted to do is to protect his friends.

Not to show them how cruel and 'hollowy' he can be by blasting and dissecting the enemy heartlessly, mercilessly till it's have no limbs and than carve it on his blade.

He had never intended to become a monster, nor stabbing the friend that tried to stop him from becoming one. And definitely not to try and blast him with a Cero.

_**I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon..  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you.. **_

"It's my fault."

Tired and powerlessly, Orihime was sitting on her knees and raising her hands so the healing barrier would be on Ishida. But despite the actions, her mind was in somewhere else.

_'Help me, Kurosaki-kun!'_

"It's all my fault."

Ishida raised his eyes to look at her.

"That's not your fault, Inoue. Don't say such things. If anything, I'm the one to bla-"

"And how's that exactly?!" Called an angered voiced of Ichigo from the corner.

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then,  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end!**_

"It's not your fault, Ishida." Said the strawberry-head, though still siting with his back to them and not looking up to them. He couldn't look up to them. "You tried to stop me, right?....Inoue too. He warned that it'll happen, but I was too arrogant."

"Kurosaki...."

"I said to myself; 'it wouldn't happen.' But I was wrong. I've let myself lose control to him...." At that his voice cracked. "if I just was stronger..."

"It's my fault."

The Shinigami's voice was on edge at this point. "Dammit, Inoue! don't you get it?! it's not your fault!!"

_**If I go crazy, then will you still Call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side, with my Superhuman might,  
Kryptonite... **_

"It _is _my fault!!"

And at this point, the girl was on a rage of tears.

"I...I wanted to help. I was sick and tired of been a burden all the time, I wanted to be stronger, And when you I was brought here, I just.....I just wanted to protect you but...but.."

"Inoue-san..."

"It's all my fault! I came here so I wont be a burden all the time, I wanted to be able to stand for myself- so you wouldn't be saving me all the time but..at that time..I cried for you to help me, and then Ishida-kun... all because of my selfishness..."

"Then become stronger."

"..Stronger?..."

Still on his current spot, Ichigo spoke without looking. "Stronger. That's what you want, right?...look, what Aizen did was a blackmail -what person who doesn't hold his friends dear wouldn't surrender to that? The fact that you gave-up to him doesn't mean that you're weak and definitely not a traitor."

Ishida continued. "It means that you care for us enough to sacrifice yourself for our sake- Inoue-san, you shouldn't blame yourself because it's _not_ your fault in any way -on the contrary; you saved us; all those time and coming here just for our sake, if not for you, we would have probably been dead by now."

The Quincy smiledsoftly, wiping away with his finger the tears from her eyes and caressing her cheek. "Thank you."

_**  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But your secrets I will keep..  
-You took for granted all the times I never let you down.. **_

The girl cupped his hand with hers and leaned against it, bursting into tears again. "No no!" She chirped. "Th-thank you...for protecting me and..and..."

"N-no, Inoue-san, thank _you_!" Ishidaspluttered with just a bit of flush on his cheeks.

"Umm! you were the ones who always protected me," Insisted the orange-haired girl, with flushed cheeks from the crying and almost in her usual happy-silly tone. "so I've though it's my turn to protect you so- thank _you_!"

"But you were the one who always healed our wounds so -thank _you_!"

"Ahh..."

"But!" Insisted the girl. "If you weren't protecting me, you wouldn't have gotten injured. Thank _you_!"

"But-"

"The point is!" Ichigo almost yelled out loud. "That you can't blame yourself 'cause it's not your fault, got that?!"

"Hey, be nicer to Inoue-san, Kurosaki!"

"That's fine, Ishida-kun, he did the same to Kuchiki-san."

"And as for what happened here..." Ichigo needed to choose his words carefully; he couldn't say that his Hollow is using every every week spot and breach in him to get out -because Inoue would think that that's her fault again 'cause because she cried for help and he wanted to help and needed more power to that. "That's my Hollow, and it's my problem. It's all in my responsibility. It's no-one's fault but mine....I'm..."

And then he turned around and bowed on his knees.

"You're a dear friend of us, Inoue. Sorry...for making you sad....and frightening you."

"But...but you did that to protect me...I still think it's my fault but...thank you, Kurosaki-kun. And I'm sorry."

The Shinigami sighed. "Didn't I've just told you it's not your fault?"

"Don't you get it?" And they looked at Ishida.

"I forgive you, Inoue-san (but it's still not your fault!)."

"Heh?.."

"You, Inoue-san, Kurosaki...Sado-kun, kuchiki-san, Abarai...the other Shinigami, even me...We're all alike. We can't possibly blame someone else for our own mistakes and faults and just take the whole responsibility on ourselves, even though there was nothing to do. A Hero's foolishness that is. There's nothing we could do, and if we accept friendship and forgiveness....as long as we learn from our true mistakes, the only thing that's left to do is to move on....am I wrong?"

"Yeah......you're right, Ishida."

"..Thank you."

_**You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you would be dead,  
I picked you up, and put you back on solid ground!  
**_

"And Ishida.... I'm sorry, for...stabbing you." The words were like glue in his mouth- stabbing. He could stab him in the back -it would be the same.

But apparentily, taking everything into consideration, just a simple and honest 'I'm sorry' was enough for the Quincy. "That's fine. It wasn't you-"

And apparently, it wasn't enough for the strawberry-head Shinigami -that, or he didn't heard him or just doing it on purpose. "And although you're sometimes an annoying stuck-up ass-"

"Wha-?!"

"And have a fashion sense like that of the Middle-Ages-"

"That's _Victorian_-!"

"And you have that annoying tendency to repeat the same thing all over again _although _you _always _ending up breaking your statement-"

"Y-yeah, well..th-that's-"

"Like when you're always saying that the Shinigami are your enemy and always helping them-"

"Hey! you're a Shinigami too!"

"Which mean you always ending-up helping Kurosaki-kun too!" Chirped Orihime with joy, clapping hands.

"W-well, t-that's..."

"Ehh...don't have explanation for _that_, do you?" Ichigo grinned.

Ishida sweat-dropped. "....You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?..."

"I apologize, to you both. I'm sorry."

"Then we forgive you."

_**If I go crazy, then will you still Call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side, with my Superhuman might,  
Kryptonite... **_

"Can we....can we really go back like that?..."

The question of the kind-hearted girl was answered with silence as the three stood on the Cliff, watching the wide territory of sand and buildings -lots of them now ruined- of under the ruined doom, and outside to the spreading white desert.

"First," Ichigo frowned. "We must find Rukia and Byakuya."

"Kurosaki....I can't feel Kuchiki-san's Reitsu, and I don't think it has something to do with all those Shinigami and Arrancar suddenly appearing here-"

"She's alive! It's very very faint, but it's here. Byakuya's too-!"

"Bu-but...I can't feel anything..." mumbled Orihime with trembling voice.

"...That's because you can't recognize it." The Shinigami said with choked voice, and looked a little panicked. "Come on, I know what it is. Inoue -hold on!"

"Haa?-Waa!!"

"Dammit, Kurosaki - don't just go and Shunpou just like that without warning -and wait for me!...........I _hate _Shinigami."

_**  
If I go crazy, then will you still Call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side, with my Superhuman might,  
Kryptonite...  
**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- - - - - - - -

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_"...Kurosaki -that's-!!"_

_"Yeah -watch out!"_

_"*Santen Kesshun -I reject!"_

. . . . . . . .

- - - - -

. . . . . . .

_"...Will they be OK?...."_

_"It depends on them, from now on.....but....I didn't thought that there would be so many....hack, I didn't though there would be any at all!..that's just so...."_

_"Is there something we can do?..."_

_"Well....soon the others would awaken, and there's gonna be really tough time for them handling them all....."_

_"By 'handling' you mean...."_

_"So if.....I'll heal their energy....would it help?"_

_"Very much! Could you do it?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Thanks, Inoue. Ishida, stay with Inoue. There's something I need to do."_

_"No no! that's fine, I'll be fine by myself! -well, not really by myself, 'cause all of them are here, and Tessai-san too-..."_

_"Kurosaki, you need help in something?.."_

_"Well.......I think I will need someone smart....just in case things get...'out of control'."_

_"But Inoue-san....is it fine to leave her here?"_

_"They strong. Stronger then me, I'm pretty sure. Don't worry."_

_"...........What exactly are you planning?"_

_"..You'll see, come on."_

_. . . . . . . . ._

_"Err..Ishida?..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"...You don't have a spare shirt by chance, would ya?"_

_".....It's about time you ask."_

_"Hha?!"_

* * *

_*the protecting shield_

_I was on two-and-a-half weeks in a vacation, and I don't have a laptop...and wasn't sure if I should let you know, 'cause my chapter's uploading isn't in ruotine...sorry. (I'm not sure if this sentence makes any sense- I've forgotten few words .___....I'm becoming senile.)_

_Then I tried to do an AMV for bleach. It's a miracle I've finished it with my stupid movieKILLER (see disclaimer 2 above) which got stuck from the simplest action. It went out..very good actually. but then what?...I couldn't save it normally BECAUSE THERE WAS A PROBLEM WITH THE FR*** FILES I've downloaded! (the episodes)....(...it doesn't sounds much, but there's more to it- i just don't have the energy explain it all)_

_So, if you don't mind, I'll stick with writing._


	10. Last Resort

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own bleach, nor the song **'Last Resort'** by Papa-Roach.

**Warning**: a LOT of swearing...well what have you expected, it IS Grimmjow Ja..ger..jaques?....dammit, why couldn't Tito Kubo came up with more 'writible'--- ....ho...never mind 8D! we all love these names, right?! like Nnoitora and Aaru...onieru and..Ulkiorra...Ulkuiorra?.....yeah. I said never mind.

....Just glad I don't need to write 'Neliel To Odvershvank'...............does anyone knows the names origins beside Spanish?..just curious.

* * *

_**Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort,  
Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding..**_

"Why that....fucking Nnoitora........" Laying in his small pull of blood and distress, Grimmjow didn't even tried to get up. The only evidence of him trying to keep on living were the bandages on his upper body to throat.

He didn't remember taking care of his wounds himself, only the black-out for what seemed like eternity and then waking up.

But the pain was still there.

_**This is my last resort..**_

"...The hell with it. What's the point anyway........"

_**Cut my life into pieces,  
I've reached my last resort,  
Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding,  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong,  
Would it be right,  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation outta sight,  
And I'm contemplating suicide!**_

'Admit it Grimmjow Jaegerjaques; ya **lost**.'

You. Lost. The king lost.

'Ya-the-king had freaking lost a in battle - to Human non the less -' "I KNOW THAT!"

"...Great, now I'm yelling at myself."

_**Cuz I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine..  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine...**_

"So what's now?..."

'The so-called Lion-king had lost a battle, and now he's week. Doesn't even have the strength to get up.'

Why?

Wasn't he strong enough?

'What are you fighting for, Grimmjow? what reason do you even had for fighting?'

_**I never realized I was spread too thin,  
Till it was too late,  
And I was empty within.  
Hungry,  
Feeding on chaos,  
And living in sin,  
Downward spiral, where do I begin..;  
It all started when I lost my mother,  
No love for myself,  
And no love for another,  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level,  
Finding nothing but questions and devils.**_

"Ch! reason my ass! I don't need a fucking reason to get stronger-"

'Reason are motivation. A Shinigami substitute have had beaten ya, and ya know why?'

"The hell would I know something like this!"

'Oh, but ya do know that Kitty-Kat, all livin' creatures are have something they're treasure -and few ain't like their friends at risk's clutches.'

"What, getting strong to protect? Bullshit-"

'-That had gotte' ya crawling on four paws. Still think it's bullshit?'

The Espada groaned in sigh, closing his eyes. "I don't fucking need this right now..."

' Ar' ya sure of that? it may get ya a new cause for fighting.'

"My reason for fighting is living. If I'd lost that-"

_**Cuz I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine..  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine..  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying..  
I'm crying..  
I'm crying..  
I'm crying..  
I'm crying...**_

".......So get stronger, it's that simple. Find another reason to do that."

_**I -cant -go -on -li -ving -this -way...**_

Yeah.... "Yeah, it is simple..maybe I will..."

_**Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort,  
Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding..**_

"You know, you repeat that a lot lately."

"It's just the second time!"

Yeah....wait. What?

Opening his eyes and diverting his gaze from the dark dusty skies that were revealed on the doom's top, Two view-point-tall figures came to the Arrancar'a field of vision and he blink, staring with blank expression.

"No, you're not hallucinating. Now get up; I've got no intention of carrying you, you know."

"You what?! Kurosaki-"

_**Would it be wrong,  
Would it be right,  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might,  
Mutilation outta sight,  
And I'm contemplating suicide..**_

"Kurosaki?! -the hell you're doing here?"

Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Picking you up? now come one, we haven't got the all day -it is a day, right?" He murmured, looking around and up to the weird sight of half day-night, produced by the broken light-blue doom and the huge hole on top of it showing the real sky of Hoecu-Mundo.

"I don't need any pity from you, Shinigami!" The blue-haired Arrancar barked.

"What pity?!" Snored the said Shinigami and waved his hands. "We're just gonna use you to beat Aizen. Or you're actually saying that you don't want to kick the bastards ass?" He was smirking down to him.

"....I can do it myself. Don't need the help of a piss of shit like you, carrot-top!'"

Ichigo's patience was gone. The strawberry-head-carrot-top suddenly clutched the Arrancars collar, bringing him up face to face.

"You just said that your reasong for fighting is surviving, But it really didn't do you any good, now did it?! as much as I can see, you're laying face-down with mouth full of shit -really pathetic if you ask me. You know what's more pathetic? sticking to your so-called-pride while not even trying to get up! You're that week?!"

"Shut your fucking mouth Kurosaki! Who you think you're talking too?! I'm not week-"

"Then stand up and prove it!" At that Ichigo released the collar and Grimmjow fall back to the ground.

_**Cuz I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine..  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!  
Nothing's alright,  
Nothing is fine,  
I'm running and I'm crying..**_

"And you're coming with us -that's not a question." Ordered Ichigo, ignoring any protest from both Ishida and Grimmjow. "By the way, where's Nel?.. I'll be back in a sec'."

And with that he was gone, simply left the Quincy with the sexsta Espada.

They stared at each other.

"...I freaking hate Shinigami." Growled the Arrancar, trying to raise himself on his feet.

"Same here."

Grimmjow stared at the Quincy. "The hell you're talking about? aren't you his friend 'r something?!"

Ishida poked his glasses. "I am a Quincy." He said with full seriousness.

"........Whatever..."

Watching the blue-haired Arrancar trying to get up, Ishida poked his glasses again and sighed.

"Don't get this personal if we suddenly decide to just ditch you here after all that. I'm afraid that Kurosaki is out of his little mind in the current moment..." He half-said-half-mumbled, sweat-dropping with a corner of his mouth twitching in a smirk.

"Non taken." Growled the Kitty, using his sword as a walking stick.

"...And same here too; Kurosaki is out of his little mind...helping me?! the hell is he thinking about?..."

"He's not."

"....Oh."

_**I -cant -go -on -li -ving -this -way..**_

"You're up? then come on."

_**Cant go on..**_

"ITSUGO~..--carry me, I'm tired, I can't walk-" bump "Ahh... Grimmjew-zama too, it zeemz."

_**Living this way..**_

-Grin- "need help?"

_**Nothing's all...-**_

-Grin- "Sure....Screw you!"

_**-RIGHT!**_

. . . . . . . . .

- - - - -

. . . . . . . . . .

"By the way, Grimmjow-san...did you had these wounds taken care of bu you?...You don't seem like a person to be a medic..."

_There was one thing that Grimmjow hadn't managed to figure out._

"Beats me. And drop that 'San', will ya? it's weird..."

_Was it his mind speaking to him?....or another person was there with him before Kurosaki got there?..._

_Perhaps...The same one who had bandaged him...?_

* * *

Zeemz: seems..but it's nel so ":D..and grimJEW...nel ||D.... and Grimmjow-SAN is Ishida, guess it's kinda obvious then... (I did managed to publish a video 8D YEY ME~! ...p.s: if the next chapter will take more then a month to get here, that means computer problems, not abandonment.

p.s 2: what DOES P.S. stands for?._.


	11. Same Direction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach, Tito Kubo-chan does~ . I don't own the song _**'Same Direction'**_ by Hoobastank.

Eventually I've decided to separate this from the..*Ahm* Vizard's part *ahm ahm.*

* * *

The bright-pale moon of Hoeco-Mundo did not set, and desert was silent and motionless as ever.

That, unless one can detect spiritual pressure, because right now the huge building in the middle of no-where was particularly trembling (figuratively speaking) with at least thirty powerful souls crossing almost every zone of Las-Noches.

The building's area did tremble though, and not only because Yamamoto Shikegoni Genryusai-Soutaichou was spiking his Reiatsu every few minutes to signal the other to gather.

_**Whenever I step outside, somebody claims to see the light,  
It seems to me that all of us have lost our patience...  
'Cause everyone thinks they're right, and nobody thinks that there just might,  
be more than one way to our final destination!**_

"..That's odd..." murmured Ukitake when they were passing few weird-looking buildings, half-way to the Soutaichou's location. "Something is shaking and I'm pretty sure it's not Genryusai-sensei...it's kinda far, I can't seem to feel anything."

"Hmm....It seems to be coming from the way Lisa-chan went..." mused Kyoraku. "Sado-san, you sure you don't want to go there? Yama-ji may not let you go after that..."

"But why you so sure that Kurosaki-san would go with them?" questioned Unohana. Kyoraku listen to her, but just stared and smiled stupidly and sweat-dropped.

"The truth is.....I have no idea. He..hehe..."

Ukitake sighed, Chado and Isane sweat-dropped.

And then Lisa appeard again.

_**But I'm not ever gonna know, if I'm right or wrong;  
'cause we're all going in the same direction..  
And I'm not sure which way to go... because all along;  
we've been going in the same direction..**_

Yachiru was silent. Which was rare, very rare. But she was silent and didn't as much as squawk nor did she tried to boss Kanpachi around about directions while they just followed Komamura and Iba, which was also rare.

Then again, the situation itself was rare, and serious. Very serious.

They've already told Zaraki, but what will happen when the Soutaichou finds out about another Shinigami-goes-Hollow?

....No, neither Ikkaku nor his captain were actually afraid for their fifth-seat. They knew Yumichika could take care of himself, and the Vizards, being hiding for so long, probably wouldn't let the Shinigami forces to catch them so easily.

It was just that...in their division, fighting till death and going down with an enormous blow was a code, that and much more, and although Yumichika, the fifth-seat, was definitely strong enough to be in the eleventh division, he was _way_ more different and smarter from the others in it. He didn't fit in there, not really. He'd just, somehow, tolerated them all and their stupidity.

But he was an inseparable part of the division, and that was the problem.

Hollows were the Shinigami's sworn enemies, specially to the most strongest fighting unit in whole Seireitei.

Madarame Ikkaku was his friend as far as he could remember, and thinking that someone from the eleventh division turned Hollow and being targeted by the same company that his division belongs to -especially if it's his best and oldest (Yumichika would slaughter him if he'll hear the 'oldest' part) friend- has had something very disturbing in it.

He wasn't afraid of him.

He wasn't.

...................

Was he?...

...And if he wasn't, if he only knew what Yumichika's Zanpakuto could really do...

_**I'm tired of playing games, of looking for someone else to blame,  
for all the holes in answers that are clearly showing..  
for something to fill the space, Was all of the time I spent a waste,  
'Cause so many choices point the same way I was going!**_

Ukitake blinked from his position on the ground. Isane approached him and offered him her hand and a shoulder for support, instead of where Sado has had just been mare moments ago.

"I guess that answers your question." chuckled Kyoraku.

Lisa appeared again, grabbed Chado's arm and simply disappeared along with the giant boy, saying nothing to anyone.

The General's pressure spiked again. Ukitake sighed. "We should get going. I hope everyone else is alright..."

"At least alive, you mean."

Turning to the voice from their left they saw the two lieutenants of the third and the ninth approaching them from outside one of the buildings. Kira and Hisagi, something ragged and dirty in one hand, covered with what they assumed to be dried blood, since they weren't in best shape either.

"I glad to see you're two are alive." Isane greeted them, though with somehow restrained voice, supporting Ukitake-taichou from one side, while Kyoraku from the other. Kira eyed them, the forth lieutenant in particular.

"...You're not really suited for that, are you?..here, let me..." He smiled wearily, stepping ahead to replace her while Isane murmured a 'thank you' to him.

"Hisagi-fukotaichou," Unohana looked at the supposed white rob in his palm. "This rob your holdiong...."

"Ehh...." He answered the silent question. "It was covering Rangiku-san's ...body." He said, all eyes on him know and Isane started trembling. "We figured we should at least bring the _body _along," The word tasted bitter in his mouth. "But they'd kinda....snatched it and disappeared before we could do anything."

"_they_?" questioned the thirteen captain.

"Muguruma Kensei and Otoribashi Rojuro." Said Kira. "...Also known as 'Rose'."

After a silence of two minutes, which in them Unohana was consoling her vice, Kyoraku spoke up.

"You said they had taken her..." it seems now that saying 'her dead body' would seem nasty. "...What for?"

"..We don't know."

The captain sighed. "That's one loss already..."

"-Four." called the new familiar dull voice from behind, its red-haired owner passing by them and continue walking ahead without turning back.

And with that they continued to walk toward the gathering location.

_**But I'm not ever gonna know, if I'm right or wrong;  
'cause we're all going in the same direction..  
And I'm not sure which way to go... because all along;  
we've been going in the same direction..**_

"Yoruichi-sama, where are you going?" bemused Soi-fong with low voice (She has an arm missing) when the cat woman suddenly turned around and started wolking toward one of the stone building.

The Soutaichou's gathering location was outside the doom, in the desert, but still inside of Las-Noches. A wise choice, in case Aizen is planning to cage them in their, and not so wise because of the Hollows that could detect them. But still better than inside the enemy's stronghold or the open field. Actually, the place was right in the border line -where Kurosaki Ichigo or\and one of his friends broke the wall into Las-Noches instead of coming from the front door.

But that's not the point.

The point is that the two women were the first to arrive, seeing there's only the Soutaichou and his lieutenant (and Omaeda but he doesn't count), and now Yoruichi's leaving. "I'll be back soon, don't worry...Ho, right." Said the cat-woman, speaking now to the General.

"What the decision about Inoue Orihime?"

To Soi-fong's surprise, Yamamoto-Soutaichou, who always had ready and straightforwards replies, said two unpromising words:

"That depends."

_**-Going in the same direction..**_

"Wait just second, Genryusai-sensai," Ukitake raised his voice as he approached them with the help of Kira and Kyoraku, and followed by Unohana and Hisagi, Isane and Renji, all six don't look happy, specially the later two.

"I know that all evidences shows that Inoue Orihime went by her own intensity, but she was blackmailed!" Insisted the white-haired captain. "We all know that, there's really no reason to identify her as a traitor she's not-" One look from the general silenced him.

"There's no doubt Inoue Orihime was Innocent before, last time I've had spoken to her." Yamamoto said, remembering the girl's expression when he said the Aizen's targeting Karakura and she nearly begged for help. "But..."

"...-This is Aizen we're dealing with." Soi-fong stated, frowning while Unohana was already by her side, treating what was left of her dissected no-arm "He might have brainwashed her already or something."

"Exactly."

"If that case, I shall leave now." Said Yoruichi."...Make sure that Inoue wasn't brainwashed." She gave an amused look to Soi-fong and disappeared before someone managed to protest.

Soi-fong sulked.

_**...Same direction-- (Same direction)**_

"Any known casualties?" Asked Yamamoto-soutaichou, looking around.

Because no metter how bed the situation -and precisely because of it-, their men and strategics -which includes the number of fighters their have left- is an important thing to clear up before the next move.

Silence.

"..For now, only four." Saddened Unohana. "Kuchiki-taichou and his sister and my dear subordinate; Yamada Hanatarou." She glanced at Renji, who set on the sand, gazing somewhere. " An absent person," Kyoraku continued counting instead of Unohana, nodding toward the Haori Hisagi was holding. "And Matsumoto-fukotaichou of the tenth." pause. "However...I'm afraid there's an odd complication with that one."

"What kind of complication?"

"Well-" started Kyoraku, looking at Hisagi to explain, but was interrupted by a yell from somewhere near and visible. 'Hoi, old man!"

"Zaraki, don't speak to the Soutaichou like that!" rebuked Komamura, but Kenpachi waved him off, which made the beast glare at him fiercely but eventually dropped the subject. While He approached Ukitake and asked him how he was doing (because it was one hell of a blow from the back back then-) Iba went to Hisagi, questioning him about the rob on his hand, but before Hisagi had the chance to answer, Yamamoto raised his voice.

"Kyoraku-taichou, the complication you were speaking about?"

"Ra...-Matsumoto-fukotaichou's body, sir." It was Hisagi who answered. "She was definitely dead when me and Kira. -and them-, have found her but...the Vizards snatched _it_."

Silence again, in which Hisagi was receiving few very confused and nervous (?) looks from around him.

The Soutaichou spoke first. "..What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what you've heard: the Vizards just took the body and disappeared without explanation." Replied Kira

"...But..you said she's dead." Pondered Soi-fong.

"Yes."

"Why would someone want a dead body?" Omaeda piped up rudely and was silenced by a fierce death glare from his captain.

Again silence, in which everyone was looking at another with silent question.

... _Almost _everyone; those who did wondered about it, when their eyes fell upon the group that just had arrived, they've noticed something strange; that Madarame was staring to midair with...unreadable expression, Kusajishi's the same, Zaraki was scratching his nape and almost sighing with troubled face - the kind that said that 'something's going to be very problematic soon', and Komamura and Iba were glancing at each other nervously with silent understanding.

"What is it?" Barked the General, who was starting to loos the last of his patience. "Speak up!"

_**So why does there only have to be, one correct philosophy?  
I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one of them..  
And why are you always telling me, what you want me to believe?  
I'd like to think that I can go my own way and meet you in the end,  
Go my own way and meet you in the end...**_

"Hisagi, Kira," Komamura looked first the brunet in the eye, just to make sure they weren't lying. "Are you sure Matsumoto-fukotaichou was dead when you found her?" He looked at kira.

"Definitely."

"But are you sure?"

"..W-well..." Mumbled the blond, sensing that there's more to that question and started doubting the credibility of his own words. "She wasn't breathing and her spiritual sign was gone..."

"Did they say why they need it?" Obviously meaning the Vizards.

"No, I've said it already; they just snatched it and run away." Said Hisagi for the third time. "...Why...?.."

"Were there anymore...losts?" Asked Iba hasitately, noticing the red-haired sitting farthest from the group, but yet listening.

"Yeah, both Kuchikis and Yamada-"

"And the bodies?"

"Ahh...ah.." the brunet from the ninth couldn't answer that one. he peeked at Renji who stayed quiet.

-And suddenly stood up. Komamura understood and signaled his vice.

"Tetsuzaimon."

"On it!" he said and bolted after the red-haired, assuming to where the two bodies were.

_**I'm not ever gonna know... if I'm right or wrong;  
'cause we're all going in the same direction..  
And I'm not sure which way to go, because all along;  
we've been going in the same direction..**_

"Abarai," Panted Iba behind him. "When you left, were they...?"

"Stopped breathing." Renji murmured. "Only later did I stopped noticing their spiritual signal..."

He run, and he run fast. Iba right behind him.

He didn't even knew how he'd managed to remember the way back, but apparently the way back was carved in his mind unconsciously and despite his detach-ness he'd showed earlier, he did listen to the conversation. It was Komamura-taichou's inquiry that awake him to something; that made everyone doubt that Matsumoto Rangiku was really dead, and if the Vizards took her -hinting that she wasn't really dead, then if the bodies are gone then...

No one asked him why he didn't take their bodied with him, and he wasn't very generous to say that he simply abandoned them -even if it was their own wish-

He stopped right in front of the spot, where the signs of battle showed themselves on the walls and all was bloody and destroyed, and three big dried dark pools were visible on the grey-white floor-

-But no bodies.

_**-Going in the same direction, **_

"Gone, Taichou. All three." Reported Iba when then were back.

"I see..." Murmured Komamura.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" breathed Renji under his panting from the sudden sprint

"But, wait a second." Iba said, looking at his captain. "If we're assuming what I think we're assuming; that the Vizards took them from the same reason they took Ayasegawa-"

-Renji looked at Ikkaku, understanding what he must have being going through -but he didn't seemed down like Renji..and looked more..disturbed?...

--Hisagi and Kira snapped; they were sucked into Hoeco-Mundo moments after the Vizards arrived, but since they were the ones to knock him out and he was still unconscious -if he had bumped into an enemy while he was freaking _asleep_ the fault was--

"-But he wasn't dead-"

"He's not dead?" emitted Hisagi. Kira breathed in relief.

"No -at least I don't think so...He..well, was pretty annoyed and definitely had a spiritual signal -and he was conscious- no, scratch that; I don't think its a good description... but he wasn't dead, then how exactly...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Came a voice from behind, and Iba, in his ho-so-deep thinking nearly had an heart-attack to see Kurotsuchi Mayuri's face from a close range. "There's always ways to revive the dead; like resuscitation or Defibrillation -in our case, we're Shinigami, so spiritual energy is also must-" He said in a matter-of-fact and pointed to his daughter-vice. "-I've created Nemu from scratch."

"So they might be alive?" the red-haired persisted.

"...Well, maybe but-"

This time Zaraki who spoke up.

_**-Going in the same direction--**_

"If they were really taken by these Vizards because they're the same as Yumichika then you better reconsider that wish of yours, Abarai." Suggested the captain of eleventh. "Well, -If you're a loyal soldier to the Gotei thirteen, that is." He snored.

"W..-what's that supposed to mean?!" The red-haired bemused as all eyes was on Zaraki, but moved immediately to the new bald speaker, who set crossed leg on a rock he found, frowning.

"It means that we know exactly why they took Yumichika, and if the others are like that then the situation is much worse than you think."

_**...Same direction-- (Same direction)... **_

* * *

I've nearly forgotten Hanatarou....and reaching the end I _really _forgot about Kurotsichi ._., Sorry, that's why he appeared out of no where "||D... my bad.

I feel like my writing got down since the last chapter, but that's because...well, I really don't have an excuse. I guess that I've lost the will to write this..but that's only because I'm...well, already planing the sequel, so I really need to finish this one first.

P.S: I forgot to tell you something....I think I'm gonna revive the Bat-man. Problems?


	12. Hepnotized

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach or the song '**Hepnotized**' by Pillar.

...FINALLY!!! damn, that took forever! know the chapter sucks, but put up with it.

* * *

**_It's been far too long, we've known all along,  
This was going on... can't seem to respond to anything, so, we carry on  
With our lives, we rewind, we can't find, we deny,  
The simple fact that we haven't done anything,  
Doesn't mean that we can't start offering._**

The earth was shaking as the air vibrated, crossing the distant desert to a rather soft sandstorm that made the looking one to cover her eyes for the sand not get into it, and the vision ahead of anywhere was blurry anyway, so there was no chance to anyone to find something under all the sand and wind, specially if it's concealed beneath a barrier.

That's why Yoruichiwas crossing these sands and winds away from the doom called Las-Noches; she had searched through most possible places. Of course, the Vaizards won't just let the Soutaichou or Aizen find them, so 'possible places' they were not, but by 'possible places' she had checked all spaces that could have been big enough to maintain _all _of them, because if her theory was right, they might not be able to leave Hoeco-Mundo anytime soon, especially if her theory was correct. So she had left Las-noched completely and decided to search the farthest areas from the opposing side of where the Gotei thirteen's gathering spot was.

"...Found it!"

_**Why do we feel so far? It's like we're seeing stars...  
Why does it seem so hard, To wake up now and see who we really are?**_

Ichigo looked up for a moment to the barriers above his head, and usually, befitting Hachigen's Kidou barriers, he shouldn't have been able see the orange layers of the shield's energy, but since this was a special case needed Hachi's extra-tolerance, even with Tessai's help, they needed to drop this specific guise-ability off from the barriers (Instead, they had created a sand storm for disguise- something to do with Shinji's mask simulating an Egyptian pharaoh).

-Well, the inner ones, anyway. And not even all of them, because it's a bad thing if two strong fighters that can instantly freeze everything in range and control waves of metal chunks glowing pink would spot the barrier holders and crash them -seeing as they were still very clever even at this point- mainly, attack-the-source tactic.

Ok, so maybe they didn't knew if they were smart and clever right now, but they still were captains, meaning strong as ones.

The night-skies and the pale moon of Hoeco-Mundo was the last things he saw before the moving storm of red enveloped his vision.

_**So, let go,  
Don't follow...**_

"Inoue!"

"Yoruichi-san!" Called the girl, turning to see the cat-woman approaching her but didn't stop her doing; Lisa sat on the ground in front of her and scowled with Orihime's healing shield surrounding her right arm, that was frozen inside of a black ice-block. Beside them were Chado, Ishida, Hachigen and Tessai, sitting back to back and concentrating to hold what seems like layers on layers of barriers, outside and inside, these were doom-like containers, surrounding the the middle with the small barrier with them inside.

Kensei and Shinji stood outside the middle barrier, between it and the other Kidou-domes, watching the different battles going inside each one.

Needless to say, Yoruichi understood what was going on and didn't ask,.

There wasn't silent, between trembling ground, shaking barriers, cries of Hollows and noise of crashes.

_**Where do we go from here?  
How did it disappear?...  
It's hard to see with our own eyes,  
-These times,  
We've been hypnotized.**_

"Being part-Hollows, we're more sensitive to staff like that." Said Lisa. "We've had sensed it even before the Shinigami, though as far as they're concerned these guys should have been dead now," She frowned. "I really have no idea what happened, but from what I've heard, Hiyori and Shinji had found that brat with the ice, and I got hit only because he got me by surprise. Hiyori and that kitty's filling in, but I think they're havin' trouble or something...anyway, 'ts only fair since she was the one to bring him here in the first place." Lisa grumbled. "Than Love brought another one, Rose and Kensei appeared with that boobed woman and that damn Ichigo appeared with three more and two freaking Arrancars!" Burst Lisa, loosing her Patience more and more. "Do we look like an open club or something?!" She yelled holding her frozen hand with the other one.

But Yoruichi wasn't listening. She left the one-sided Barrier and went to watch one of the Kidou-dooms, the one that Shinji was watching and had an oddly familiar scent of Reiatsu in it- two actually, but she knew whose the second-

The one with the red something swirling and spinning all around, causing the block vision. Only by getting closer had she realized that the spinning red things were.

At that moment a tiny crack opened in the mess of spinning red petals and closed instantly, but not before revealing a blur of orange passing as fast as she can do (Ichigo in Bankai, obviously), and what seemed like a long pale-white-teal cloth something in the same color above it on the black.

In the barrier next to them was a half-Hollow-turned Rukia fighting, surprisingly, a big-breasted woman with long green hair, and a mask on her head.

"Ichigo can be just so naive sometimes..." Sighed Yoruichi, but Inoue approached her. "It's fine, although she's an Arrancar, Nel-chan won't kill her, she's our friend."

"You trust her, Inoue?" Said Yoruichi skeptically. "You know that Seireitei thinks Aizen has brainwashed you."

"We trust her." spoke Ishida, poking his glasses. "We do not, however, trust him." And he gestured toward the opposite barrier, to Grimmjow. "And apparently Kurosaki is not _that _naive ; he insisted on the Espada staying away from any of them, but you can probably see it's not really an option anymore..."

"Me and Ichigo took on that guy other there," Said Shinji, scratching his head. "Seein' as Ichigo said that we need speed to get alive out of there. He switched me five minutes ago, but I don't think he would be able to get out. Rose and glasses-Quincy here are taking care of that woman in turns," A finger toward the barrier with Matsumoto and a yell from Lisa of; 'I wanted that one!'. "And Mashiru is playing with the kid. They said he's a fourth, which explains why he's so weak, so were just using him for a warm-up."

"Dammit Shinji, stop saying stupid things. As if we have a time for warm-up," called Kensei. "...Though right about the weak part...anyway, that kid with the ice is even more aggressive than Ichigo than we dealt with him." He pointed, adopting more serious tone. "If that freakin' Arrancar hadn't came in, Hiyori would've been in serious trouble over there ...."

"And that's exactly why we had turns on Ichigo." Groaned Lisa, stepping beside him. "Remind me again why we agreed to this?..and by the way," She pointed. "Something odd's going on with that one; Love looks like he's in power-loss or something..."

_**Where do we go from here?  
How did it disappear?...  
It's hard to see with our own eyes,  
-These lies,  
We've been hypnotized.**_

Something odd indeed. Love dodged the hits from the transforming-Vaizard-to-be, who besides the mask had grown long hair, pretty sharp bird's legs and a long, colorful feathered tail and claws that looked quite deadly, since he was using them along with his sword. But despite the 'Shinigami's' new form, that love thought to be quite pleasant (that is; not ugly as it usually should have been) and it's Hollowed powers, a fifth-seat was a fifth-seat, and a fifth-seat usually wouldn't stand a chance against a Shinigami-captain with Hollow powers, and one more experienced at that too.

So why, every time he manage to dodge an attack and landing back to the safe ground, which relatively was pretty easy seeing the real gap in their powers, he was feeling more and more worn-out and exhausted than he should be?

_**I think it's time we try to open up our eyes,  
Look away from the very thing that's made us cry..  
-We're hypnotized.. And you'll see, the real me,  
Luckily, it can't be stopped.  
If the tick-tock of life isn't all that you got,  
So, come ready or not,  
Wake up, it's your last shot...**_

"Hachi! open the barrier over there! Love need'shelp!" Called Kensei, already in-front of the barrier that opened few seconds after. Stepping inside he leaped in-front of Love just in time to block a clawed hand reaching up to land a hit made for disemboweling, if not any less.

Stumbling back, the breathless star-shaped-head Vaizard glanced back before the opening in the barrier closed. "Be careful, Kensei. Something' not quite right with the powers of this one..."

_**So, come to,  
And redo...**_

"Move away, brat!"

"Shut it, kitty. You're in my way!"

"Ahh?! that's your gratitude for someone who saved your ass _again_?! -wait, what did just you call me-?! --why you fucking bit--shit!" Grimmjow loudly sputtered, dodging aside the spiked black ice bursting to them out of the ground in less than a second. Hiyori leaped up to the air beside him, cursing inwardly. "That damn little brat." She murmured agitated. "What's with all this power anyway?! he's just a kid!"

"You too." Murmured the frowning Grimmjow, not landing to the ground. Luckily, Hiyori in her momentum didn't hear him.

"And what's with his apperness?! his hair was freaking white before- now it's black! and he's covered with blood too- that's just way too freaky..."

"...You're blond. And you're a Shinigami with Hollow's mask, that's not freaky?! and what have you got against blood?-..ahh... don't tell me you're actually afraid of a little blood? How childi-"

"Away, you fucking moron!"

"Wha-?!" Grimmjow was suddenly thrown aside as Hiyori leaped at him and pushed him out of the way of another black ice-burst.

-By kicking him in the face. Being his natural hot-tempered self and not about to let it slide so easily, he regained his senses and turned to face the blond Vaizard with an angry red mark on his face resembling Hiyori's shoe. He opened his mouth- and froze instantly, looking straight ahead.

The time it took Hiyori to turn around was enough time for herto be caugh in a surprisinely developed Cero, fell to the ground on get her legs frozen to it.

But what made both of them to freeze in their places for a moment was when one of the boy's eyes started glowing crimson red.

_**Where do we go from here?  
How did it disappear?...  
It's hard to see with our own eyes,  
-These times,  
We've been hypnotized**__**...**_

_**Where do we go from here?  
How did it disappear?...  
It's hard to see with our own eyes,  
-These lies,  
We've been hypnotized...**_

Suddenly without any warning, six high-pitched horrifying shrieks vibrated, shaking the barrier-walls, almost threatening to shatter it, and Mashiro, who was aiming a low-level kick at Hanataro's head, stopped at the process with a cute-looking tilting of her head and her leg hanging above his head, with his scrawny-looking masked cracking.

_**Wake up now...**_

In another barrier a snow storm was accruing. And the Centaur-like green-haired Arrancar watched as the white snow with dusty-purple energy-cuts danced around the graceful-looking Vaizard-woman, swirling like silky clear material made of water and stardust altogether, and the moon-shining of her white pale mask started crumbling to dust...

_**Wake up now...**_

At the moment, Kensei considered himself very_ very _lucky, seeing the Bird-like Shinigami had suddenly stopped action, because frankly, a power like this he had never seen before; not only he was trapped with gleaming colorful veins, without the ability to get free, even if he knew how, the fact that the veins were sucking his spiritual energy and feeding all of it to his opponent wasn't a consoling; since the bastard had just took his power to draw out his mask, too.

It was the perfect combination: capture, neutralize and weaken and get stronger than your opponent at the same time. That was also added to the unappealing fact that the owner of same creepy power seems to be a sadist and had the power of Hollows -and oddly more advanced than it should be at this stage .

So yeah, Kensei was pretty happy when his opponent froze in his spot and stopped moving. And more glad when the grip of the veins loosened.

Especially mere seconds before that long nails that was pointing at him fired that pale-purple ball of negative energy -namely Cero.

_**So, wake up now...**_

Rose was a gentleman. One that didn't like to hurt beautiful women, even if she was trying to...-

...Kill him?

About that, the long-haired blond wasn't sure. Yes, the cat-woman was attacking him, but the way she did it, as if trying to _seduce_ him at the same time.

And then the strawberry-blond cat-woman started writhing and wailing as if she was in pain.

_**Wake up now....**_

"Wha-..?"

The cold air blew around, freezing the last naked spots on the already black frozen ground, But both Grimmjow and Hiyori didn't payed any attention to it. Blinking with confusion and gazing wildly at the black-haired figure ahead of her, the same 'kid' that had a black ball of energy building up from his left red-colored eye. Frozen in her spot (not only because of the black ice freezing her legs to the ground) she didn't had to look to see that Grimmjow also stopped instantly from his dash to her before that unusually-looking Cero would hit her.

In that moment the black ball suddenly shattered and the mask broke in the same time, revealing the right side of the brat's face, along with one wide surprised teal -though more green that blue- eye.

_**So, wake up now...  
-It's been far too long...**_

With a 'wush' the raging hurricane of red dissolved to something more gentle, like simple petals softly falling into a breeze, uncovering two tall black figures standing from opposing sides of their barrier; one with orange top and shattering mask holding long black sword and covered with small but many bleeding scratches. The other figure, long dark hair falling over his shoulders, fell to his knees with shattering mask and face down to the ground.

_**How... can we not go wrong?...  
Now...-it's been far too long...  
How...-can we not go wrong again...**_

Wide eyes and shocked expressions filled the whole area, even from the the original Vaizards. Shinji breathed, freezing in place; both from shock and revealed that Hiyori was saved- at least, should be safe now...when another thought accrued to him.

He Jupmed, eye twitcheing, and mumbled in silent tone. "All of them?! all six in the same time?!" then he yelled in squeaking tone. "What the hell, man?! It took us almost an hour, but at least the time-count was different!"

"Probably something in Seireitei's latest education, or something." Mumbled Lisa, Seemingly less impressed. "Aren't they gonna faint now or something?" She asked, watching inside one of the barriers.

"Hachi, that sand-storm won't last forever. Can ya' put the guised barrier up?"

Sweating, Hachi replyed in his slow voice, clapiing his hands. "I think so, since i can remove now these other barriers..."

A loud yawn was heard as the smaller barriers were down, and Rose's whines could be heard almost immediately afterwards.

_**Where do we go from here?  
How did it disappear?...  
It's hard to see with our own eyes,  
-These times,  
We've been hypnotized...**_

"Wha-ah-get away-- from me- help--woman--please--helppp..I'm--suffocating--..."

"..He didn't stood a chance..." Grimmjow sweat-dropped ridiculously.

"No kidding..."

"...Jealous?" smirk.

"What's that?!"

"What what's that? it's obvious you're jealous 'cause you're all flat-Oi!" Hiyori's head span around quickly to the shadow that suddenly appeared behind her, a long sword in his hand cracking inside the ice that's freezing her to the ground. She was staring at one red eye.

"Don't move."

_**Where do we go from here?  
How did it disappear?...  
It's hard to see with our own eyes,  
-These lies,  
We've been hypnotized...**_

In Byakuya's barrier, the Ichigo was standing, not in his best shape, and picked something bright from the ground. Approaching him, Yuroichi observed first the laying and twitching body on the ground, and then the item Ichigo was holding.

"...He's going to kill you, ichigo."

"...He just tried it, and in case you hadn't noticed I'm still alive."

"That's not what I meant. You do know what you're holding, right?"

"Isn't it this..something he always wears on his head?"

"AH! Ni-Ni-sama's Kensaiken! Ichigo, you broke it?!" Rukia's voice echoed from beside where Byakuya was laying.

"Rukia! are you Ok?- I mean, shouldn't you worry more about you're brother than his stuff?..."

"Of course I worry about him--" She suddenly blinked. "But he seem fine enoght. I'm fine too --which can'not be said about you!" The last part was said both by Yoruicihi and Rukia, and with that they suddenly run away.

"Ah?" Blinking in surprise, Ichigo noticed from the corner of his eye that the big brother was also gone. And why there's this odd sensation as if something was drilling inside in the back of his head?...

"..." Still holding the broken precious clan's item, he turned around, twitching nervously.

_**Where do we go from here?  
-How did it disappear?...**_

_**(Where do we go from here?)**_

_**We've been hypnotized...**_

Eventually, the whole group stood in circle, glancing at each other. And though the situation was quite serious, with the current Vaizards, the usual group of Ichigo and a few new Vaizards who will probably have their heads chased by Seireitei seeing as they were captains and a vices and high-ranked officers, not to mention that Inoue Orihime has been considered as a traitor and they were in the land of their sworn enemy, the situation could have seemed less hilarious if not for sleepy-looking-drooling Hanataro doing his bast to stay standing, Rose whose skin color moved from blue to light purple, Ichigo with a huge bump on his head and a black eye, a pouting Matsumoto trying to fix her hair, and Shinji, who was trying to look even more serious, thus receiving a kick from Hiyori in a very sensitive place.

Right now he was crawling to the ground beneath him.

"So...what are we going to do now?" asked Orihime.

"Well, obviously the old frat is too stubborn to just let it slide." Snored Lisa. "There's no way you can go back."

"The Soutaichou is not that horrible," Argued Yoruichi. "But the elders are. I bet you'll have a reward on your head the moment the new Central 46 will be complete."

A silent mumble was heard, something that sounded not so appropriate about the Central and the elders, and Matsumoto snorted afterwards at the one who said it. "And that's exactly the attitude that'll get you as a treason suspect again."

But Hitsugaya only snored. "Frankily, I couldn't care less at this point, Matsumoto."

"You were a treason suspect?" said Hiyori, a bit curious and suspicious. "Why?"

"That's a story for another time." Said Yoruichi quickly. "So I guess that you don't mind leaving Soul-Society?" She eyed him. "I thought as much, after your history with the Central 46. Not that it's up to you to choose, really," She glanced to the rest of them. " It's just much easier that way. The rest?"

"You just said it yourself." Said Byakuya. "do we have a choice?"

_**(Where do we go from here?)  
(How did it disappear?...)  
It's hard to see with our own eyes...**_

It was decided that Tessai and Hachigen will open a Garaganta for them, and so everyone set and waited inside the barrier, even if Grimmjow could have done it himself, there was no reason for him to help a Shinigami -even if they weren't just 'Shinigami' anymore- as he so kindly pointed out. So the violet-eyed man simply seat down beside the rest of his comrades, only half listening to the briefing Lisa and Hiyori (who was mostly yelling at Grimmjow and vice versa) gave them, though things didn't seem so calm as Ichigo was speaking to Shinji about something serious, judging by the grim looks on their faces, and Ishida and Orihime kept glancing to their direction every few seconds.

Kuchiki Rukia would follow her brother wherever he go, and with very little choice though it didn't matter anyway. After Hinamori's death one would expect that Hitsugaya will at least stay for his division, but with his lieutenant condition being the same as his, there was little to no reason to stay. Hanataro didn't have a choice either, though in his case it really shouldn't be a problem.

So what about himself?

A bitter ironic chuckle left the former lips of the Fifth --or rather Fourth-- seat of the mighty Eleventh Division. He had tried so hard to hide his Kidou Zanpakuto; something that could bring great shame to his name and greater shame to the honor of the love-fighting strongest squad of Soul-Society, but eventually he had shamed the Eleventh Division with even greater stain;

An Eleventh Division warrior, a fighter from the strongest battle-division that was sworn and made to kill every single one from their great enemies with their strength has gained the same powers? that would mean he is pretty much equal with the creatures that not only Squad Eleventh is hunting down, but all of the Shinigami themselves.

Sighing heavily Yumichika stood up. There was something nagging in the back of his mind for the past half an hour and he couldn't but feel an odd disturbance while watching Tessai and Hachigen working on their portal back. He had a theory about that, but wasn't sure if it will actually work.

Still, there' no loss in simply flickering one's fingers, is there?

_**-These lies,  
We've been hypnotized...**_

* * *

So..I mentioned something about a bat but..does anyone have an idea _how_ to get said bat inside the story? and thank you very much for putting up with me and waiting..two..three months?...dammit..sorry *flinches*


	13. song wanted for your fav' bat

...Sorry, my dear readers, but I REALLY need your help.

**WANTED: a song for Ulquiorra.**

Thanks!


End file.
